Splatoon: A Sentinel's Duty
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: A Human, Shinjiro, is sent 12.000 years into the future to prevent a war which could end the world. However, it's easier said than done as he faces off against the past AND the future! Is it possible? Find out in this epic story! (It's my first one, don't judge.) *SUMMARY CHANGE*
1. Chapter 1

My Fourth Fanfic which has been remade with some added bits, Splatoon.  
Chapter 1: Preparation.  
12.000 Years Ago. (Year 3146)  
Location: Tokyo  
My name is Shinjiro Yamada. A 22 Year Old male who was frozen in order to survive a world disaster...However...

I never expected to awaken in a world that is visually same as mine...but the inhabitants...Vastly different.

If it wasn't for a gift that I brought with from the past, I wouldn't of understand the new inhabitants, protect them, and fight their battles.

Of course...I'm just blabbing, aren't I?

Well...Let's go back in time, to where I learned of the disaster and was prepared for it.

POV: Third Person

Shinjiro woke up lightly. "Urrrg..." He groaned as he got up and got changed in his usual wear. A white shirt, black hoodie and blue jeans.

His blonde hair was messy, so after fixing it, he walked down the hallway of the big mansion that his father, Professor Yasutora Yamada owned. He'd walk past a few people, his adopted brothers and sisters, whom Yasutora took from the streets to protect them from the city.

Entering the dining room, which was average in size and functionality. Aria, the first girl in the house when he was found, was making her and his breakfast, however her expression was saddened, "Hey there, Aria. Where's Dad?"

Aria turned around, "Oh, He's in the living room...But...There is some bad news..." She said sadly. Shinjiro looked through the doorway.

"Yes...Yes I understand..." The News reporter, who would look back to the camera, his expression was clearly fearful and worried.

"Uhh...This just in. The North Pole has officially melted and the Sea Level has risen variously all around the world...and some countries have gone silent...The United Kingdom, Australia, Canada...All have been swallowed the tides  
Shinjiro frowned, "What...?" He'd look to his father, "Dad...?"  
The Professor frowned... "It is as I feared..." He said, whispering to himself.  
He then looked to Shinjiro. "Shinji. Come with me, quickly." He said suddenly.

-A few minutes later-

"You sure this will work?" Shinjiro asked, his body equipped in a silver plated armoured suit.

Yasutora nodded, replied, "that suit will protect you from the water pressure, should there be any water as well as any threat. I am sending you and your brothers and sisters to the future so that Humanity can recover from the great flood."

The armoured sentinel looked at his feline companion, Judd, who followed them into the lab, which was in the hallway, in front of Shinjiro's room. "I guess you're coming with us too, huh?"

"Meow." Judd replied. The young man chuckled.

"You will be sent to a temple, it will be sealed so water can't get in." Yasutora explained.

"Why do I need to go the future?" Shinjiro repelled as Yasutora fixed his glasses. "Well...I had seen a vision of Sea life has replaced humans, but the Humanoid Squids known as Inklings, and Humanoid Octopi known as Octolings and their lesser counterparts known as Octarians are having intense conflicts. There was a Fourth World War known as a Great Turf War, which devastated the world."

Shinjiro sighed, "Are you sure? I mean...It's impossible. Is that medication having an after effect on you, Dad?"

"What? Oh, don't be daft, Shinjiro, it was a vision." He cleared his throat, "I will tell you more at the temple. Are you ready to go?" Shinjiro nodded, "Yes." Yasutora smiled, "Splendid! Let's be on our way."  
Location: ?  
POV: Shinjiro.  
We approached a large room in a small temple like building.

"So what happens when I'm in the future?" Shinjiro asked, Yasutora pointed towards a Cyro pod. Something used to preserve the body in sleep.

"The Two species may go for Round 2, A Second Great Turf War, should it happen, it will be as twice as cataclysmic as before and will bring our home to it's knees again. Do what you can to stop it. Even if it means wiping out both Inklings and Octolings."

I was handed a wrapped case. "What's this?" "It's a weapon, I made it myself after I seen my vision, use it at your own risk..." I stepped inside, the pod closed.  
"SCANNING DNA."  
"DNA MATCH = YAMADA"  
"BEGINNING CRYOGENEIC SEQUENCE."  
I suddenly felt cold. My body began to freeze up. I seethed as the freezing water reaches my chin, causing me to blackout to due extreme condition.  
Now (Year 13.146)  
Location: ?  
POV: Third Person  
Two figures approached the temple, the water levels has dropped slightly after the decades.

"Judd said an old friend was here..." A female voice said, "wasn't this old friend in a Cyro Pod like Judd?"

Another replied, It was a boy "I guess so...Isn't it from a primitive species, though?"

"We'll find out.." She replied as they approached the Cyro Pod, as they did, the light from the pod shined on them, lighting up the room around them. the female had pink hair and blue eyes.

Her 'hair' was tentacles that were worn down like pigtails that went to her knees.

The male had green hair and had yellow eyes, his tentacles were tied in a bun, they both wore a black hoodie and black shorts as well as dark grey shoes.

The twins looked at each other. The female clicked a random button, and the Cyro Pod hissed before opening.

The figure inside walked out rather sluggishly as the pod released heat to thaw and warm the being.

It looked around before noticing the squid kids in front of him, "twha eth? Twha rae yuo?" The knight asked, It's voice that of an average-aged male, however, they didn't understand him.

"Ummm..?" They looked to each other. "uh?" The Knight replied.

The female tilted her head, "You look weird. Do you have a face? How can you see or eat?"  
POV: Shinjiro  
I...Uh...What?! What are they saying?!

"I said, What Are you?" The female, (I'd assume it's a girl,) hid behind the male due to my slightly raised voice, (again, I'd assume.)

"Ey! Cmal Wond, yddub! He replied in a bubbly-like voice, their speech resembled Japanese mixed with gibberish.

If Verbal won't work, maybe sign language? After all, Sign Language breaks all barriers, right?

I raised one hand, and waved. The two wave back slowly, confused.

Ok, we're getting somewhere.. I point to them, then make my hand do a talking gesture, then shook my head.

"Oh..", The two clicked. I think they got it now since they nodded.

Something hit me. Holding up one finger in a "hold it" gesture, I raised my other hand.

I cycled through the various languages that Dad installed on the suit's Translation Device.

He said he also put in the properly translated the language of the 'Inklings' named Squidanese and installed it...Kudos to him, actually, how did he do it? And when? I eventually found it.

"Hello?" The two jolted as my response. "Hey, can you understand us now?" The girl responded, "yeah" I replied.

"Sorry, about that." The boy smirked, "what was that mouthful of gibberish?" He asked, "That, my friend, is English. The language of Humans."

The two stood there. They looked to each other, then back at me...then back to each other...and then back to me.

"Umm...Humans? What is that, what even is that?" The girl asked.

"Take a look at yourselves.." I said and they did. "What about us?" "You LOOK human." Again they clicked, "Oh, right. We call them Primitives or...simply anything." The boy replied, "interesting. So...do you know where I am?"

The girl replied, "You're near Inkopolis."

Inko...what? Where...I don't even..."What?" I replied.

"Inkopolis. A home for Inklings and other sea life." I nodded,

"So I'm underwater?" The boy raised his hand, shaking it slightly, "kinda, 50/50." I nodded again, "is there Air?" They nodded, "but we don't know if Primitives can breath it...You could try, I guess"

Ok...I would of nodded, but my neck began to hurt from the amount of nodding.

"So...do I have a place to stay? It'd be embarrassing for a...Primitive twice your size staying with you."

The girl smiled, "Judd told us you'd be coming, so we made a small house about Sheldon's shop."

Sheldon? Who's he? "Oh, Judd's here? Oh yeah, Cyro Sleep..." The two noticed the wrapped up weapon in my hand...after a long time despite being in the open...Heck, I almost forgotten about it.

"What's that?" The girl asked, "this?" I replied.

"I don't know." Suddenly, the two were on the floor, face first as soon as I gave my answer. If this was an Anime, they would of had sweat drops to go with their reaction.  
Location: Inkopolis  
POV: Third Person.  
Shinjiro sighed, he was in the hut the two squid kids talked about.

The hut reminded him of his room, a bed, a desk and chair, a small refrigerator, a bathroom and a walk-in closet...which currently housed his armour and a few clothes that Yasutora left for him.

Surprisingly, they were there after 10.000 years.

He stared at the wrapped weapon. He sighed, deciding to see what it was. He unwrapped it and it was a big dark grey case. Shinji opened it, pulling out a silver bladed sword. "Wow." He said, looking at the weapon's shine, which was unusually shiny for a weapon made from metal, or so he thought when he took a practice swing.

Silver paint splattered across his wall and he found out quickly that was the weapon's 'shine', "W-what the?!" He yelled. He inspected it. "Is it paint?" He asked himself as he put a finger on the paint, and placed it to his lips.

He cringed at the taste. "Ugh..! Ink...it's ink.." why was his sword emitting Silver Ink waves? "what was in Dad's medicine?"

Regardless. Looking outside, the sun was setting, suddenly Inkopolis lit up with neon lights and pop music was heard, even through his window.

He felt like he was home in Tokyo. Shinji felt tired and so, laid on his bed, it felt comfy, so comfortable that he was out in a matter of seconds. He decided to clean up that ink when he woke up.

Well, I thought about remaking this again. Fixing spelling mistakes, adding and removing some bits which were too dark. Sure, It could be dark with Human Involvement, but after reading this myself, It is indeed darker at later chapters, SO REVAMP IT IS!  
Fun facts:  
1:  
I was actually planning on making the Inklings call the humans 'The Ancients' But since someone already named the humans that on their fanfic, had to change the name to Primitives for originality.  
2:  
The garbled language was also going to be backward, but that too was another's Idea. So jumbled words! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Sentinel's Duty!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: a Human's first Turf War

Location: Shinjiro's Hut, Above Ammo Knights.

POV: Shinjiro

I awoke to the sound of gibberish speech outside followed by catchy music. I had forgotten I had taken off my armour... I get up and looked out my front window of my hut, I see a crowd of Inklings looking up at a wide screen, with two female Inklings. I'd assume it's the news or pop stars announcing their latest album or something like that... I put on my helmet and set the translation on, I walked out so I could properly hear. "also, a Primitive was found in Cyrogenic sleep outside of Inkopolis yesterday!" The inkling of the left said, excited. "Really?" Said the other, her interest rising. "Yep! He was found around at evening by the Twins and is currently living on top of Ammo knights!" URG!? What!? Now Inklings are gonna ask me questions! How did the two females get a hold of this?! 'Wait...Those two...' My eyes lit up in flames of rage "He seems suspicious though. the Twins say he gave no information." The left Inkling thought heavily. "It's nothing to worry about...it's not like he's some super solder sent to destroy us to prevent an apocalypse." 'You may never know.' I thought with an evil grin on my face, jokingly of course, who would kill a race that offered him a home? "Anyway, that's all we have today!" "Staaay fresh!" The two gave their signature pose and the news ended. "Cute." I said. the crowds walked about, resuming their lives. I groaned, "I'm gonna be stalked by everyone" Regardless, I walked back inside. Taking off my helmet, I dressed myself in a black T-shirt with a white shirt inside. and blue jeans. I looked in the mirror in my walk in closet, my blond spiky hair still stood strong after Cyro sleep and my blue eyes looked the same. I didn't even age a bit. I smirked. "You haven't grown at all, you handsome rouge." I then went to my kitchen, which was small yet surprisingly full of space. I looked at the wall were I supposedly swung my sword at. The ink on it was gone. "Huh." My gut rumbled, interrupting me from my thoughts. I held my stomach in pain as it snarled for food, "Ok! Ok! Geez!" I had my usual breakfast, eggs n' bacon. Strange how meat and edible food preserved this long...I need to how the prof had this vision, seems too...fishy. After my breakfast. I was left with the question that was gnawing at me from the moment I awoke in this completely different age. What do I do now? Do I wait for something to happen or do I ask around and help out like a silent protagonist in a JRPG? I was meant to find others like me, but Inklings or 'Octolings' were bound to have found them by now. Well, I might as well explore my new home...

Location: Inkopolis Plaza.

POV: Third Person.

Shinjiro wandered the plaza, it really reminded him of Shibuya Crossing, what with the adverts, the yellow paths for the blind and the four-way crossing. Surprisingly, no one asked him what He was, where He came from, Etc. There were Shops lining the plaza, he was unable to read Inkanese still, so he was left with the knowledge that the shop that his hut stood on was Ammo Knights. Shinjiro did speak with the Owner, Sheldon inside before he left, turns out, the Prof also pulled a Cyro and met Sheldon and now resides halfway around the world, monitoring that section. Shinjiro gave Sheldon his armour so he could make adjustments that will help him big time. As well as his Inksaber, a nickname thought of by Shinjiro. "This really does remind me of Japan.." Shinjiro said to himself. "Heomksic ingtteg?" He heard an inkling male. "Oh." Shinjiro said as he pulled a device that Sheldon made by copying the same technology in Shinjiro's helmet, and switched it on. "Repeat." He said. The inkboy raised an eyebrow, but responded, "Getting Homesick?" Shinjiro nodded slightly, "yeah. I'm on earth, my origin but it feels so...alien." He said, trying not to be insulting to the new inhabitant. "Oh, you'll get used to it." The squid kid replied, "our language does imitate one of the Primitive's main Language's, Japanese." Shinjiro raised an eyebrow, "At least that what it said in the history book.." He then nodded. "Oh" the Squid Kid said as he noticed something at the Tower. "Well, I'm off on a winning spree, See ya!" The boy dashed over to his team and entered the tower. Shinjiro smiled, the kid reminded him of his childhood. He'd have to ask Sheldon what Turf Wars are. In fact...

Location: Ammo Knights.

POV: Shinjiro.

"Hey, Sheldon. What's a Turf War?"

The Horseshoe Crab smiled, "I was going to tell you what one was when you returned! Ahem, A turf war is an team activity where two teams of 4 spread as much of their team's colour throughout the stage. The team with the most ink on the stage wins." I understood easily, "Sounds easy." Sheldon chuckled, "it really isn't, how about you try one?" He said, handing me my armour, "I-um-what? Wouldn't it be strange for a human to participate in a match with 7 Inklings?" He waved his hand in a 'oh no..' Manner. "not really...but Inklings can turn in Squids and swim in Ink at High speeds and take damage from opposite colours of Ink. You can traverse all colours of ink without harm. However, to make things fair, Ink shots will splatter you." Wait, I can die? I gave an unnerved look. "Don't worry, you respawn afterwards. Just try it, it would be fun!" I sighed, "Alright, Alright..."

Location: Inkopolis Tower.

POV: Shinjiro.

I had waited for 7 others to join, sitting in a room with two doors on both sides, one side had coloured doors, one pink, one blue. "Hope I ain't on Pink." I said aloud. Suddenly, the 7 he was waiting for came in. 3 girls, 4 boys. Soon, their tentacle (hair) colour changed, the. Three girls wore matching uniforms, a pink T-shirt with...whatever was written on it. And black shorts that only stopped at their thighs. And purple shoes, their friend wore a white hoodie with a black shirt, and blue jeans, and red trainers. My team wore a mixture of clothes, unlike Team Girl over there. One had a black hoodie, black shorts, stopping on his knees and white shoes, and two wore long sleeved T-shirts. One coloured blue, the other coloured teal. They wore the same shorts and had grey and brown shoes. The two teams immediately broke into bragging and taunting. I was luckily in the Blue team, with the boys and the girls were in the Pink. "What's a Primitive doing in here?" One of the Blue's spoke up shrugged, "hey, Sheldon wouldn't stop pestering me." They all shrugged, "I'm Rio, this is Josh and Zack." "Shinjiro." The gates opened up, allowing both teams to enter, I seen the boys give mean faces to girls, who retaliated with insults of their own.

Location: Saltspray Rig

POV: Third Person.

The male squids had popped up from the spawn two wielding splattershots and one wielding an Inkbrush, Shinjiro landed from the sky via Jet boots, pulling a Splattershot Jr and an Inksaber out and taking stance, same as the Inkbrush Inkling, with the Splattershot at his side.

The four girls popped up, two using ranged weapons, one using an Inkbrush and one using a Roller.

*BANG*

The teams were off. Shinjiro fired from the ground, copying his team. Rio, the boy with the Inkbrush followed behind. "How can you have two weapons?!" Rio asked, "I can't transform and can't use secondaries." "Fair enough. Wait, how can you regain Ink then?" "I put my hand on the ink and my tank refill." "Oh, ok." Zack and Josh hid behind cover, the shooter girls began to spray their ink over the turf, "Ink 'em!"

Shinjiro noticed a girl with an Inkbrush above him, she gave a "Kya!" Before her brush crossed with Rio's, "I got this!" Rio yelled as Shinjiro continued to Ink a path. Suddenly he avoided the Roller girl, who made a beeline straight for Rio, "Rio, Look out!" SPLAT! Rio was crushed by the roller and Shinjiro seen Rio's squid fly towards the Spawn. Shinjiro dashed forward with his Inksaber, swinging a wave at the Inkbrush girl and uppercutting the other. Both were splatted and were sent to their spawn.

POV: Shinjiro

I continued inking a path for my team. Suddenly I heard someone run behind me and got on me, it was one of those girls! She wrapped her legs around my neck, causing me to look up, "What the heck!?" It was a girl with a splattershot, she put her weapon to my forehead, obscuring my vision as I attempted to shake her off. "Bye bye!" "NO WAIT!-" I was splatted right in the head, I looked totally different when my body turned to pink ink. I looked like a chibi version of myself with wings.

POV: Rio

I ran ahead while inking a path for Josh- "NO WAIT!-" *SPLAT* That sounded like Shinjiro! "Dang it.." I said as Josh held up, "the enemy would of coloured the turf by now!" he said, I nodded. "Let's show the girls what boys can 'really' do!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* "Whyyyyyy..." I said as me and Josh were easily defeated by the two girls. Respawning, I seen Shinjiro glistening blue after he covered more area. "Use your special, Shinn!" Zack yelled.

POV: Shinjiro

I felt energy in my chest, a speaker appeared on my armor plate. I seen the girls run towards us, raising my arm like I was holding a guitar, the girls were unable to manoeuvre away from my Killer Wail. "Feel the power of my Fusion lick!" I said as the four were splatted by my fresh guitar skillz. This gave me and my team plenty of time to turn the tide of battle

[ONE MINUTE REMAINING]

The intensity was increasing, both teams were losing members, I was splatted by an enemy above high ground while she was splatted by Rio from behind, I respawned catching their guy trying to spread his friends' turf near our spawn, I easily dispatched him and continued onward. Soon the game ended, and Judd appeared with two empty bars. 'Wait, Is that Judd!?' I thought. The bars filled up. The boys were anxious like their lives depended on it. So did the girls.

.

.

.

.

We won, 51.2/49.8

"WAAAAHH!" One of the girls suddenly burst into tears while the two bickered, the guy thought about what went wrong, while cheering up the sobbing Inkling.

"WOOOO!" Rio yelled in victory as Josh and Zack highfive'd. "Not bad, Shinn, did you do this before?." "As a matter of fact I did, in a game of Paintball. Were you had to wipeout the enemy team. Hurts like hell though." "Oh. No wonder you're good." Rio asked. I then walked over to the girls...and. Boy. "That was a good game." I patted the crying girl's head, "You'll get your victory next time. Just practice. That's how everyone started out." I smiled. Slowly a smile appeared on her face. 'the inklings aren't that bad...' I thought as both teams shook hands

Location: Shinjiro's Hut

POV: Shinjiro.

My empty husk of a body was being carried by my spirit, "SoOoOo...TiReD..." As I entered my home, I practically threw myself on my bed. I looked at the stuff I had, I had brought everything home. "Good night, world..."

Location: ?

POV: ?

The place was pitch black, suddenly a spotlight focused on Me, a human with dark grey armour, given to me for a task as I was pushed into a Cyro pod. I focusing on a screen, viewing a Blue coloured knight battle the Inklings. My supposed 'allies' enemies. I chuckled when one of the inklings cried at their loss, what a complete wimp, a baby..."So, what do you think about those little hipsters?" A hip-hop low-pitched voice was heard. "Don't know why you guys were beaten by...such children!" I replied, "They outnumbered us..." Was the voices reply. "True.." I responded, looking at the Sentinel in the showing. "That can't be Shinjiro..." I was proved wrong easily when he cheered the girl up, revealing his face. "That tratiorious scum!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the wall. "He's...Damn you, Shinjiro!"

My second Chapter! Sorry, life's catching up on me, may not have the third done after a while ;-; but I'll keep on it when I have free time.

Stay fresh my buds!

Fun fact

1:Shinjiro's armour resembles the Cainhurst set from Bloodborne:

2 The Inksaber is the Chikage from the same game.:


	3. Chapter 3

My Third Chapter. Geez, this Fanfic's pretty popular. Thanks guys for the support :D hope you enjoy this chapter

Remember to F&F

Chapter 3: Enter Tsung/Unexpected Guest.

Location: Space, The Harbinger of War, ?'s Room.

POV: Third person

A Chinese man was reading a book, 'The Art of War.' Written by a very intelligent man of strategy, Sun Tsu. An Officer came in.

"Tsung. You are needed. Come to the meeting hall, The general has an important mission for you." He said, saluting.

Tsung closed his book and placed it in his bookcase. He picked up his MA41, slinging it onto his back.

"Alright." He said, briefly

He walked down the hallway, seeing various officers both male and female working on maintenance and repair. He continued down another hallway on his right and made it to the Meeting Hall, where his Captain overlooked the solders participating in the mission. He looked towards his most experienced solder, Tsung.

"Tsung. One of our satellites have discovered some activity on earth in the past few months."

He said,

"Wasn't Earth flooded, sir?" Tsung Replied. The captain shook his head while shrugging.

"I don't know. We need you and your squad down there to check it out first before we send people down there to 'restart'. Check what is happening down there." Tsung nodded,

"If we see any unidentified lifeforms?" The General shrugged,

"Wait for our orders on that."

Tsung nodded, he and his squad entered their pods. The General spoke.

"you will all be sent to different parts of the mission area, regroup if need be." The pods then ignited and launched the squad into Earth's atmosphere.

Location: Shinjiro's Hut

POV: Third Pov

Shinjiro was asleep in his bed. He was on his side.

Feeling sore on that side, he brought whatever he was hugging on to him as he laid on his back.

Whatever? his expression became mixed with confusion. His hands made out curves. The 'Whatever' was cuddly and warm, it moved in his arms. He then felt something moist hit his chin. This woke him up.

"What the-?" He looked down. It was an orange haired female inkling. 'What the heck?!' He thought to himself,

He carefully slipped out of bed, placing the pink pajama-wearing Inkling onto his bed, wrapping her up. She was a bit bigger than the other Inklings who were 14 or 16.

'What is a girl doing in my bed?! Did Sheldon tell me I was getting a roommate?!'

He was brain storming any possible solution about her sudden appearance. He looked at his time. If it was 12:00 AM when the Squid Sisters gave the news, then he was ten minutes late. He sighed, looking at the girl.

Location: Ammo Knights

POV: Third Person.

"Sheldon?" Shinjiro said, peeping in. Luckily there was no customers. "Yes, Shinjiro?" Replied Sheldon.

"There's a female Inkling in my room, do you anything about this?"

Sheldon nodded, "She was homeless. I told her you can take care of her." Shinjiro groaned, "I'm not good at parenting though..."

Sheldon chuckled, "Raising an Inkling isn't that bad than raising a Primitive." The Sentinel gave a smirk, "You have a point there."

Shinjiro went back up to check on the girl who was now his responsibility

Location: Shinjiro's Hut

POV: Shinjiro

I peeped into my room, she was still asleep. I tiptoed to my (or now, our) bed and gently poked her.

"Helloooo...?" I said. She groaned, turning on her front. "Hello?" "Murmur..." I sighed, slightly shaking her.

She then groaned once more, "I don't wanna get up..." Aww, she sounds so cute. I smirked in a sinister manner, moving both my index fingers and thumbs towards her nose and mouth. But she opened her mouth and her bottom fang jabbed my thumb, "AAA-!" I held in a sudden yelp of pain with my hand. '-RGH!' I held my bit thumb, her yellow eyes opened and stared into mine, she got up and smiled adorably, although creepy with the Fangs.

"Hello! I guess you're Shinjiro?" She asked, "Yeah." I replied.

the girl crossed her legs, "I'm Yaki!" She said, holding her hand out, "Nice to meet ya!"

Hesitantly I didn't want to shake her hand, but eventually I gave in. I place my hand in her-

"UAWRGH!" My arm became a blur when she shook really hard and fast, pretty unnecessary...

"So! What's for breakfest!?" She smiled, baring her fangs once more. I felt my hands being targeted by them.

I hid my hands from her view. "What do you eat?"

Silence.

"I dunno." I fell to the floor in an instant, face first. "Deja Vu.." I uttered.

Location: ?

POV: Third Person

The dark grey Knight stared outside, overlooking the city of his supposed enemies.

"Shinjiro...Clearly you've forgotten what the Prof said..." The man gritted his teeth, "Why are you living with the cause of all this?! They are a curse! A virus!" He yelled.

The man inhaled then exhaled, "no matter. Inkopolis will be nothing more than a city for humans..." He smirked cruelly,

'Inklings and Octarians will be destroyed. It's only a matter of time...' He seen a few objects fall from the dusk sky.

"The time is now."

So Shinjiro has a Room mate/Step daughter to look after now! But who was that mysterious Tsung? And what does their involvement mean for the Sentinel, and for the Dark grey knight? Find out on the next chapter of

Splatoon: Sentinel's Duty!

Fun Facts:

1: during Tsung's introduction, I intended for him to be related to Sun Tsu in some way. But then dropped it as, in 15000, (the story's timeline) Tsu's Bloodline, families and all, dies in the great flood.

2: I planned for Yaki to be found in an alleyway or bullied, but figured finding a sleeping Inkling cuddled up to you was more cuter and less crueller.

3: I may add a Filler Moment in between chapters.

4: I'm accepting Story Suggestions. Give me suggestions as well as what needs improved in my chapters. It was how Tsung came to be :D

So, tell me what you think about this? Review, Favourate and Follow, Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

Welp, you guys really like this and it makes me happy, to be honest I thought everyone would dislike it.

Well, the show must go on.

Chapter 4: Battle in the outskirts.

Location: Skate park

POV: Tsung

I had landed in a skate park just outside my mission area. The mission was simple. Scout the city. I place my finger to my earpiece, communicating to my squad.

"Squad members, call in."

"Bravo, standing by." Said one of my squad members, "Charlie, standing by" said another. "Delta, waiting for orders." Said the last

I was Alpha, "Alright, you know the drill, Scout ahead, don't do anything stupid." I ordered, "Yes, sir." Said the three as they switched their Intercoms off.

X

I whipped around a corner. Looking carefully about the area. I eventually found the gate leading out of the park and into the city outskirts. Strange enough, the water level seems to have dropped..

!?

I heard voices, bubbly and use an alien language with slight Japanese? It did sound like it.

"tsih ayw!" I quickly hid behind a wall, waiting for those things to pass.

It was a news crew, consisting of two camera kids, a news reporter and three kids that wielded water guns? I didn't underestimate them regardless. Maybe those weapons were redesigned to handle the threats that exist in now. But still, weapons looking like water guns and they were children? They went in the direction of my pod. That could cause a problem...

The crew had vanished out of sight and I had entered the streets now, I'll have to forget the pod for now. I heard pop music not to far and neon lights that lit up the sky.

I get my men on the intercom, "you guys seeing this?" I said, "yeah, whoever is living on this planet are pretty active at night."

I activate my Jets and reached the top of a skyscraper. In front, I seen a big, active city. But behind me, I seen the city the humans lived in. The bridge was partially submerged in the water. My assumption was right.

The city itself was less colourful and completely isolated from it's very active neighbour and helicopters flew about to examine the once great home of humans, probably archaeologists? I turned around again and continued to scout ahead. I had seen a big catfish-like creature on a Tower in the center of the City. Suddenly an electric shockwave flew across the city and the lights flickered, causing the lighting of the city to go from bright as day to pitch black.

Cheers, singing and music were replaced with screams of panic, confusion as spotlights were switched on looking about the city and allowing the crowds to head home, that Catfish creature wasn't no longer on the tower anymore. "Bravo. Send this to HQ."

Location: Shinjiro's Hut

POV: Third Person.

"W-Whats going on?!" Shinjiro said as he walked outside of his hut with Yaki, his Roommate was behind him, he was getting ready to go to the Splatfest with her, since she was constantly begging him.

The spotlights focused on the Tower and the crowds became more panicky.

"The Great Zapfish! It's gone!" Yaki yelled in shock. "Zap fish? What's that?" Yaki panicked, "It's what was giving us power to allow Inkopolis to live! If it's gone then we are in danger!"

Shinjiro kneeled and reassured her,

"It's alright. I'm going find out where it went, it couldn't have gone far. Stay with Sheldon in the meantime!"

Shinjiro ran into his hut and came out a few minutes later with his silver coloured armour. "I'll be back!"

With that, he took off, leaving smoke behind as he Jet Jumped from building to building. "No, wait!" Yaki sighed, "just don't get hurt...I already lost so much."

Location: Inkopolis Outskirts (?)

POV: Third Person.

A group of red tentacled females and the grey armoured figure flew on a UFO, carried a bright yellow catfish, which sent little sparks of electricity.

"So, you guys need 'this' to power your home? Pft, haven't you heard of Solar Energy? Or Renewable energy?"

The Octoling turned around. Her emotionless eyes focused on the human, "what do you think we were living on? It's not working."

The man smirked, "wouldn't the Inklings die without power, hmm? You guys don't really care about the Inklings, do you? I heard from a bird that Octolings and Inklings were like Yin and Yang. Bread and butter...Went hand in hand with one another!"

"Well we don't anymore," Another replied. "Not after what happened."

"Heh, Octarians and Inklings are selfish. I guess war exists no matter who lives on this planet."

"We didn't ask for this," The co-pilot bit back, "They started this mess in the first place and kicked us out!"

"Guess I hit a soft spot..." He smirked, prodding the co-pilot, who turned around, "Oh, I'm gonna throw you out and watch you break every bo-"

The leader of the group sighed, "Will you both stop! Or I'll throw you both out!"

The man shrugged, "You're the boss." He stuck his tounge out at the Co-pilot, who simply clenched her fists in anger.

X

Shinjiro had caught sight of the Zapfish being taken away by a UFO. He gave chase, along with three Inklings.. The co-pilot spotted him,

"It's that knight, with a few Inklings!" The leader yelled, "Damn it! You!" She pointed at the Grey armoured man, "Get down there and deal with them!"

The man sighed, "You should really treat me with respect, you kn- WOAH!" He was shoved off and landed in front of the group.

His visor uncovered his face, showing red eyes and black hair, this man looked familiar to Shinjiro, armour wise. "What's Up?" He said.

"Shinjiro, He's a primitive like you!" One of the Inklings said and the stranger clapped his hands,

"What a clever little boy! You deserve a cookie! Or whatever you things eat.."

The Inkling became infuriated by the comment, readying to charge, "I'm not little!" Shinjiro put his hand on the Inkling, halting him.

"It's what he wants. Remain focused." Shinjiro switched the safety on his sword off, since he was facing a human.

"What do you want?" He called out,

"Oh nothing. Enjoying the night, checking the view, oh and I was just ordered by the Octolings to take you guys out." He replied, "nothing personal, Shinji."

Shinjiro eyes widened, the visor retracted into his armor to reveal his own face, "No...Toshiro!?"

Toshiro cheered, clapping. "Hey! You remember me!"

"Toshiro, why...are you working for the enemy?" Shinjiro asked

"Oh, from what I was told, the Inklings were the enemy, no?" Toshiro replied

One inkling gritted her teeth, "whoever told you that is a liar!"

Toshiro shrugged, "I find that hard to believe."

"Damn it, Toshiro, The Inklings had nothing to with this!"

Toshiro, sighed. "One side had to have started it, and the Inklings had started this. You should see their homes, creepy noises and clanging everywhere up in that bish."

Shinjiro groaned, "Toshiro. I spent time with them, they would-"

Toshiro sighed

"These...'kids' are poisoning you, can't you see? You were sent here to make sure a war never started...Yet here you are. Living with the cause, settling down like it's a Sitcom! As long as these two species exist, War will continue to break out and will cause more damage to the world unless only one stays standing!"

"The Inklings would only fight in self defence!" Shinjiro yelled.

Toshiro groaned, "You are blinded by their hospitality, Shinjiro! you don't know what they really are from the inside! You failed your mission from square one when you met those twins and joined them!" Shinjiro looked down in confusion.

"You don't know the damage these Inklings can do...I seen in Octo Valley what they are capable of." Toshiro continued.

The Inklings looked to him then back at the enemy, "you don't know what the Octarians are capable of, either!" Toshiro smirked "Oh, you have no idea.."

The Inklings readied their weapons There was silence.

"Just forget it. I've wasted enough of your time.." He said. "I'm ordered take you all down, even you, Shinji."

The Sentinel sighed...

"You three, get out of here." He said, stepping in front of the Inklings,

"Your weapons will have no effect on him" The inklings looked towards Shinjiro.

"Be careful.." The two super jumped back to the Booyah Base for back up.

"Kick his butt for us!" The boy followed his friends.

The two walked to an open area

"I never thought I'd see you go so low, Toshiro. So low as to join the ones who had caused all this."

"Well, they did tell me that the Inklings caused this. I never thought you'd go so low to join 'them'."

"The Octarians are the ones in the wrong!"

"From my point of view, the Inklings are!"

Silence

The two former friends drew their swords

SHHING!

"forgive me." The

Sentinel said.

"Don't apologise, you hypocrite!"

Their visors covered their faces,

Toshiro charged at Shinjiro, dark gray and silver sparks flashed from their swords. Shinjiro currently held the upper hand by pressuring Toshiro.

"You're still as strong as I remember...But still, I'm not the kid you knew back then!"

He slammed the hilt of his sword against Shinjiro's forehead and aimed for his eye, swings vertically, luckily if Shinjiro didn't have his visor on, he'd lose an eye. The blade hit his visor, making blade scrape against metal, leaving a small mark.

•Flashback•

Shinjiro was knocked back from Toshiro's counter attack, his kendo mask damaged.

"Come on, Shinji, you seen that coming a mile away!" Said a teenage Toshiro.

"How could I move when you moved so fast?!"

Toshiro charged, swinging left and right, Shinjiro blocked and evaded before delivering a swift kick

•Now•

Toshiro recoiled from the kick, before he lunged forward with his sword. Shinjiro dodged it, quickly taking a step back.

"Die!" Shinjiro avoided a horizontal swing from Toshiro by ducking.

He then retaliated with a vertical slash downward which Toshiro dodged to the left. Seeing him go left, Shinjiro quickly spun around and their blades met once more.

"Seems the prof taught you a few things before you were frozen..."

"Actually, my swordplay comes from a videogame I played."

"NEEEERRRD!" Toshiro shouted as he overpowered Shinjiro, who immediately dodged backwards to avoid a fatal swing.

The two continued their flurries of attacks, every swing was blocked, evaded or parried and neither man showed fatigue.

Shinjiro then threw his fist at Toshiro, knocking him back and stunning him. "We're done here!"

•Flashback•

Toshiro was at the edge of a makeshift arena with Shinjiro's sword at his neck.

"I win." He said with a smirk.

•Now•

*TINK TINK TINK!"

Bullets began ricocheting off of Shinjiro, he then began to jump back. "Toshiro! Grab on! We secured the Zapfish!" A rope hung from a UFO

Toshiro smirked under his visor, "Took you long enough! Atta girl!"

He said, grabbing onto the rope,

"well, seems I'm forfeiting right now, don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again!" he said.

"Toshiro! Wait!" Shinjiro yelled, another bullet skiffed past him,

"Like the Octarian's new weapons? Anti-primitive weapons, effective against things, like you and me, also devastating against Inklings!"

"You bast...you really intend to kill the Inklings?!" Shinjiro yelled. "Of course! This is just the beginning of the End for both Inklings AND you!"

The UFO flew away as Toshiro laughed cruelly.

"Come back here!" Shinjiro said, a hand grabbed him. He turned to see Yaki.

"Y-Yaki!?" He said, "what are you doing here?" Yaki was afraid, "Who was that? What was that?"

He sighed..."

Location: Shinjiro's Hut

"He was...an old friend." Shinjiro said. "Then why was he fighting you?" Yaki replied.

"WAS." He repeated, "Oh."

"What will happen to Inkopolis?" Shinjiro asked, Yaki moved about on her seat,

"If we don't get the Zapfish back in 1 week, that's it. We lose all our power, and riots will break out."

"This is exactly what Toshiro wants...a house divided cannot stand.

"I heard of someone who fought the Octarians. Long long ago, my parents knew him before they..." She droned off. A tear was visible.

Shinjiro kneeled before her, "I'm sorry for your loss. But I will find this man and I will get the Zapfish back. And then I'll take you to the Splatfest before it's over."

"Um..Thanks, I guess?" Yaki was petted by Shinjiro, smiling.

He turned on the light, it was still bright, but not as bright as it was.

The two went to their beds, the light turned off.

Outside, the Neon lights and signs were still bright as anything. But a few would flicker slightly. The music would also glitch slightly.

Shinjiro sighed, "just what did happen between them?"

Chapter 4 Done, geez. I think I'm starting to hit a few Writers blocks.

Well, that was an interesting chapter. We meet a rival from the past who has joined the dark side. As well as bear witness to the Zapfish kidnapping.

Will Shinjiro get the Zapfish back before its too late? Or is it the cruel end for the Inklings?

Fun Facts:

\- Toshiro's cocky attitude is a reference to Jetstream from MGR.

Even the fight between Toshiro and Shinjiro is a reference to the start of the game, just after Metal Gear Ray Boss.

\- the Ink Weapons provided by the Prof have a safety feature that switches between Ink attacks and regular attacks.

\- I may throw some proper character development in the next Chapter.

\- There are more humans from the past in Cyrogenic Sleep. However they haven't been discovered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm finally updating this.

It was a long hiatus I was on to the point I felt like I gave up on this.

All points I thought of didn't seem to fit the chapter and felt rather 'Cringey'. But who gives 2 Inks?

I'm back. Enough waiting. Time for Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: What we were before this...

Yaki sat in front of Shinjiro, who was silent.

"Shinjiro. Who was he?" They were in a nearby Cafe just in the more crowded parts of Inkopolis.

Shinjiro, who sighed, wore his casual outfit. "Toshiro was..." He didn't know how to explain.

"He was my step-brother. I was adopted by his father after he found me.

[Flash Back. ]

[Shinjiro's POV]

I was a complete scoundrel. Scavenging like a thief from others just to survive.

I didn't know my Parents and the Orphanage I was in was boring. No adventure and no friends.

I said "To hell with it!" And ran away, looking for Adventure in the outskirts of Tokyo.

To be honest. Looking back, I did some funny stuff. Like yoinking Yen and food here and there.

Some people, like old people, gave it to me. Maybe it was pity?

I dunno, but they were nice. They were the first to show kindness.

I ran into a rather mysterious man. At the time, Police chased me and he payed them off and they left me alone.

He took me in and then that's when I met the Professor.

[Now. ]

[Third POV]

"But you're not getting to how you know Toshi-" Yaki's mouth was covered.

"I know, I'm getting there!" Shinjiro replied.

[Back to Flashback]

He had introduced me to other kids he had brought under his wing. I could tell he was kind.

Amongst the groups of kids, was Toshiro.

Black hair and unique Red eyes, he appeared emotionless, cold and bored, but he was a really nice guy.

We became best friends very easily.

He had this dream that Humans will co-exist with other races and thrive. His will for Humanity was top priority.

We fell out when I was chosen to be put in Cyrogenic Sleep...

"Shinjiro, why?! I'm his son, I should go!"

I turned around, "Toshiro. What's done is done, I can't go back on it."

Toshiro fell silent. He growled, "You'll screw up!"

I groaned, "I was chosen to go there to prevent war and help Humanity thrive again. What's done is done."

Toshiro clenched his fist, "But I deserved to go! I was the one who worked hard, even though you had beaten me at our training, Isn't my determination enough!?"

He bashed his hand on a wall, "I'm always second best!"

I sighed, "Maybe when the next human is picked. You'll be next."

I turned to leave. "Shinjiro." I heard weakly.

"No matter what happens? We're still brothers, right?" He hadn't move from his wall.

I smiled, "Of course, nothing could separate us." He smiled back. but I could feel that he was upset.

[Now ]

[Third POV]

Yaki was speechless. Shinjiro was adopted into Toshiro's Family?

"But...Why did you two fight in the skate park?"

Shinjiro replied, "Because we had conflicting viewpoints. Humans do stupid things if their views collide. And he may of planned to end the Inklings."

Yaki nodded in agreement, "If. You fought him again. Would you have to kill him?"

Shinjiro felt daggers in that question. It would depend, If Toshiro is willing to listen. He wouldn't want to.

"I...Don't know." He looked at his drink.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I'm fine. It's just very complicated. We have no time to think about the past.

The Octarians have the Zapfish now.

Unless we can get to their home base or something, we're as good as dead."

Yaki's eyes sparkled as she had an Idea. Hopefully this didn't happen all the time.

"How about we meet the Captain?"

"Who?" Shinjiro replied.

"He's went Head to Head with the Octarians in the past. He knows everything about them! He can help us!"

Shinjiro nodded, smiling. "Where is he?"

Yaki smiled, "Well...he resides near a manhole..."

...

"What?"

Finally. I have done Chapter 5, 6 is round the corner.

I don't have much to say, hopefully this gave you some insight to Toshiro's hidden anger toward Shinjiro. But there's more to Toshiro. Which I won't spoil ;)

See you later :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is done. Hopefully in the Christmas Holidays, I will be able to submit Chapters more quickly now that I will have a lot of free time. What better way to spend it on gaming and typing on stuff on my phone. Yes, this is done on my phone, which explains the small sizes. :D

Chapter 6: Agent 4; the First human.

Shinjiro was thinking about who they where going to visit. Were they veterans? Probably, why else would they have the title, 'Captain'?

Shinjiro and Yaki stopped at a Manhole cover. "Why are we stopping here?" He asked.

She looked up, smiling her usual smile. "This is what's going to take us there." She went into her squid form.

Shinjiro shook his head, "I'm a human, I can't transform like you guys can."

Yaki reformed, putting a hand on her chin, thinking. "Sheldon could help us."

Location: Ammo Knights

POV: Third Person.

"Sheldon, we need your help to make Shinjiro get into a form similar to our Squid form." Yaki said rather quickly and urgently.

"It's complicated to do, but I don't have much customers on a tuesday. I'll need his armour."

[Meanwhile]

Location: ?

POV: Third Person.

Toshiro walked into a wide room, munitions, gear and troops were gearing up, doing training regimes and other militarily things that Toshiro didn't like.

He wasn't much of a Military guy, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He seen many Octarians struggling, getting into their machines which acted like their live support as well as their weapons.

He was told of this by Octavio.

He sighed.

'No matter what happens, we're brothers, right?'

'Of course, nothing could separate us.'

He then laughed. "Nothing?" He said to no one. His laugh vanished, replaced with a sadden frown.

"Liar.."

Location: Octo Valley

POV: Shinjiro

I jumped out of a grate, the upgrade that Sheldon applied to this was handy. But he said it was disabled during turf wars.

I didn't mind.

I looked around, the valley was massive, it was like a static background for a game.

I turn to see Yaki speaking with an old man...Inkling.

I approach the two, maybe this old man could help us. He may be the 'Veteran Captain' Yaki mentioned.

"Rowdy, Shinjiro. Yaki told me all about you." He said, I look to Yaki who shrugged.

"She told me about how you witnessed the kidnappers who stole the Zapfish."

I nodded, "Yeah, they were led by...someone from the same time as me."

"Yup, seems the Octarians have a 'Shinjiro' of their own. What's next, they'll have their own Splatoon of Octolings?"

The old man chuckled, "Oh well. Introductions are in order!" He said, giving a Peace sign. "The name's Captain Cuttlefish! Leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon" He exclamed.

"This may seem sudden, but since you fought with the Octarians' Knight, I hereby nickname you, Agent 4!"

That was sudden, I'm an Agent? Just like that?

"What do 'Agents' do? And whose the other 3?" I asked.

Cuttlefish stroked his beard, like a wise man. "Agents are like superheroes. Regular people in the public and heroes against the Octarians in the shadows."

I see.

He continued, "as for the other agents, you're looking at one right now." He gestured toward Yaki, who grinned happily.

I was surprised, yet worried, if Yaki told me about this sooner... Well I'll let her off, she's adorable.

"As for 1 and 2, they're unfortunately unable to assist, they're on a very busy schedule."

"I see." I said. "Times a-wasting, we need to get moving."

"I have a lead on a young Zapfish. Not only did they kidnap the Great Zapfish, they also stole it's children."

"Just tell us where to go...on this floating platform."

He then pointed us to a strange kettle. Yaki fired a shot which made it turn on and we both entered it.

But I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason...

Location: Tenta-Stake Park

POV: Third Person

Yaki and Shinjiro emerged from the Spawn Point. Already Octarians were in the vicinity.

He drew his sword and went ahead, avoiding getting spotted by multiple enemies as Yaki gently snuck about. Knocking unsuspecting Octarians out.

The two were already in the vicinity of the Zapfish Yaki reached out for it as a purple Ink Charger shot struck her hand, causing her to reel back and cry out in pain, alerting the Octarians.

"Damnit! Who-?!" Shinjiro deflected two shots directed at the fallen Inkling. He knew they targeted her for she was weakened. Unlike the heavily armoured Human.

He held her in his arms as he was bombarded with Ink shots. They didn't hurt as much, but they irritated him.

He noticed a figure. It was an Octoling, holding a Charger, it must of been her who harmed Yaki.

"You know stealing is a crime." She said.

"Isn't getting that stolen thing back a crime also?" He replied, the Octoling giggled in a creepy fashion.

"Sorry darling, but the Zapfish belonged to us. You held on to it long enough. It's about time the age of Octarians begins!"

She fired a fully charged shot as the enemies around the vicinity also opened fire.

Shinjiro dashed along the walls, evading shots and Ink grenades.

'She's persistent. I need backup! And I can't hear Cuttlefish! Did they use jammers?!'

He jumped and skidded on a rail.

He really wished he had a Hero Shot right now.

He just noticed Yaki's weapon in her arms. She breathed heavily, her hand burned,

"Sh-Shinjiro. Take this" she handed him her Hero Shot. He nodded as he returned fire.

A few enemies were defeated with ease as a majority evaded before returning fire.

Holding on to Yaki tightly, he somersaulted to another rail. He ran out of Ink in the weapon.

Handing it back to Yaki, two ink grenades went past him. One black and one a silverish white. The groups of Octarians were defeated.

"Agents 1 and 2, so happy you could join us. I wanted to apologise, we are a little rough in a toy fight." The Octoling gestured to Yaki, who was holding her burned hand, holding back tears.

Shinjiro gritted his teeth, "damn you..!" He shouted.

"Are humans this mad?"

The black coloured against spoke up, her voice autotuned by her helmet. "Well, you did hurt his friend."

"Do I care?" She replied, "you brought this on yourselves."

She shrugged, "I'd love to stick around, but I'm on a tight schedule, Play time, boys!" She vanished via super jump as forces of Octarians dropped in.

This was the first time Shinjiro genuinely felt fear. He clung Yaki, who in turn clung to him. The two agents dropped in front of him.

"Leave them to us!" The Black haired agent called out.

It was mere minutes before they dealt with the Octarians,

Shinjiro was jaw dropped.

The two switched between each others targets in a matter of seconds and they were completely in sync. They stood back to back as black and white ink surrounded them.

"Th-" Shinjiro whispered. "That was awesome!"

The Black agent itched the back of her head, the helmet covered her blush but it was clearly there, "It's nothing. We do this all the time." She spoke in a upbeat kind of tone, not afraid to say anything.

"Not really, once or twice a week." The white agent finally spoke. This one had a calm and patient tone.

If Shinjiro didn't know better, they were twins. They also sounded similar to two other twins, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thanks for the save...if you two hadn't come..."

The upbeat agent suddenly cried out as she ran to Shinjiro, hugging Yaki, "3! We almost forgot about you! Are you okay! We can't lose you!"

Yaki blushed, "I'm fine...but my hand.."

Shinjiro smiled, they were like a trio of sisters. "Ladies, Zapfish."

"Oh, right.."

POV: Toshiro.

"Agent 1 and 2 are here too? I heard rumours, but I never thought they were true!" I turned to face my partner, Tako. Who shrugged.

"So? We have our own Desperado Duo, don't we?" She had a point,

"True. However, after what I seen, those two would demolish them.

Come. We must tell Octavio of this." I said, turning to face the spawn point.

"Alright." Tako followed.

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last, I'm sort of struggling to make it sound thrilling or interesting.

But I have a question. What would you want to happen in the next chapter? Fighting, infiltration or something else? Give me some ideas! I might also do a Q&A for a few characters :D


	7. Chapter 7

HOLIDAYS HAVE STARTED! \\[T]/

Another chapter coming soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day.

:D R&R.

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe

Location: ?

POV: Third Person.

"The Professor said they were here!" A female inkling called out.

The same two Inklings who found Shinjiro were on their way to look for another Human.

"Are you 100% sure? The last time you said that we nearly ended up in Octarian Territory." The boy replied, he looked exhausted.

"Yeah! 110%!" She had stars in her eyes and was bouncing about in excitement. Where did she get this energy from?

"Careful, Shi!" The boy called out.

"You worry too much, Su." The girl replied. They seen two identical Pods. The same process was repeated.

They revealed a middle aged woman with beautiful red hair and green eyes. Her face was covered by a mask, and wore a trench coat.

Her companion, a man of similar age, was a little bigger and wore the same outfit. He had white hair and brown eyes.

They both had earpieces on their left ears, "Are you two Inklings?" The woman asked.

The Inkling twins nodded. "I'm Su, and this is my sister, Shi." Shi gave a cute smile.

"I am Aria. This is my friend, Richard."

Richard said nothing. "He speaks when he has to." He nodded.

"Are you here to help us like Shinjiro?"

"Of course." Aria replied, but as the inklings looked at each other for a brief moment, she had flashed a questionable smile.

The four turned to exit, but then Shi gave a painful scream as a fist connected with her head.

Su turned around and Richard towered over the poor girl.

He kicked hard Shi in the same spot, shooting her towards Su, causing her to cry again and knock Su down.

"My, Richard(!)" 'Aria' said sarcastically, "That's no way to treat kids!"

'Richard' smirked cruelly as he crackled his knuckles. Su got up

He notices Shi was bleeding Pink Ink. "You...monsters!" He was smacked down by 'Aria', she dug her heel into his back, repeatedly stomping on him.

"Quiet, you disgusting Squid." Su cried out in pain as he coughed up green ink. Aria eventually got off him.

"Come on, Richard. Let's drop in Inkopolis and give their 'Sentinel' a visit." She smirked as they stepped over the twins. Earning cries from them both.

Muffled voices came from behind the pods.

Su stood up, carrying Shi and investigated when the humans were gone. But what he seen was really surprising.

Aria and Richard were tied up and they only wore their underwear?

"What the squid!?" He said.

Aria muffled, Su quickly pulled the duct tape from her mouth, receiving an 'Eep!' From her. She sounded so different from her imposter.

"Thank you. Get Richard, too!" She said as Su enabled Richard's speech.

"Cheers, Mate." He said in an Irish accent. "Get these binds off us if you don't mind.

"Who were they?" Shi asked, holding her head as Su tended to their binds. She couldn't do much to her injuries.

"Bunch of flockers who took us out of our pods, stripped us down, tied us up and took our place. They told us they wanted to simply wreck havoc." Richard explained.

He opened up an extra slot behind his pod, "lucky those fuds didn't notice our extra gear."

Su and Shi looked confused? "Fud?"

Richard replied, "A fud is a shortened word for a Fu-" he was stopped by Aria,

"It's a short version for a few words you two shouldn't know. Besides I don't know if readers would like the innocence broken by bad language."

Richard cleared his throat, "Aria. Fourth wall." He pointed out.

Aria smiled cutely.

"Wait! Those imposters! They're going to Inkopolis!"

Richard loaded his revolver, "Let's get them Flockers!"

Location: Inkopolis, Shinjiro's Hut

POV: Third Person.

Shinjiro slept on his bed, another day and another young Zapfish rescued. He seen Yaki asleep on her own bed, which he made himself.

She had plans to go to a ranked battle with her friends.

She was excited that she moved about in her sleep...like a lot.

He heard the Squid Sisters' familiar jingle, suddenly an Alerted Callie called out,

"Inkopolis is under attack! Two mysterious figures have opened fire on innocent civilians and caused 21 injured and 5 severely wounded! Michael in on the scene!"

The TV then cut to an adult Inkling male, hiding behind cover as loud bangs, which Shinjiro recognised as gunfire, and Ink shots were heard.

"I don't know if you can see this, but Ink doesn't seem to affect this towering behemoths!"

Richard turned to face the camera, suddenly a gunshot was heard and a female inkling screamed as the POV now looked towards the sky,

"Oh no! NO! NOO-" A loud gunshot was heard. Richard now towered over the camera, he kneeled down and picked it up.

His mask covered his cruel smirk, "The Age of Inklings has come to an end." He simply said as he dropped it, stomped it into nothing.

The transmission then became static.

Soon the Sisters began to try and calm everyone down, "Head to the bunkers quickly! This is not a drill! Repeat, Not a DRILL!"

Inklings began screaming and running towards the underground Bunkers.

The news ended quickly, as the sisters exited their studio. "Callie, Get Shinjiro! He's the only one who can deal with this!"

"Not just him." A male said in the dark. The two turned around.

"Who are you." A man in a suit ready for battle, who sounded fearless and collected.

"Tsung. We heard your news report and have been given orders from HQ to assist." Tsung and his fireteam saluted.

Marie blushed a bit. not expecting such decent manners from anyone, much less a complete stranger. She needed to get out more...

Shinjiro flew past the group, jumping from building to building.

"Assist that man!" Callie called out, pointing at Shinjiro.

"You heard the lass, men! Jump jets, move out!"

Tsung and his squad headed towards the small battle zone.

Location: Inkopolis Battle Zone

POV: Third Person.

'Aria' laughed manically as she repeatedly punched a crying Inkling. He called out, "Why are you doing this!"

'Richard' held a little bigger Inkling. She was struggling to move and was crying, "Let my little bro go!"

'Aria' smiled, holding a revolver to the young inkling. The Girl knew what that was and began screaming and kicking her legs, "NO! DON'T KILL HIM!"

'Aria' pulled the trigger.

But the Inkling wasn't hurt, neither was 'Aria'.

The imposter seen her revolver a good few meters away. "I knew the Federation come in sooner or later."

Tsung held his M4A1, aimed at the woman. "Let the kid go and don't think of beating him up anymore."

The Imposters released their prisoners, who ran towards one another and embraced each other.

"How sweet~." She said, "I hate sweet." She whipped out a simple handgun. Alarming the two inklings.

Suddenly a silver afterimage flickered and the two vanished.

Aria pulled the trigger too late and nearly struck Richard, "Watch it." He said coldly.

Shinjiro stood on a building edge.

"Attack a city isn't bad. But killing Innocents and performing Torture on them is sick." He put the kids down and turned to face the imposters.

"I know the REAL Aria and Richard. They wouldn't go around murdering and hurting." He drew his sword.

"I'm in a slightly pissed off mood. You imposters caused Yaki to miss out on her ranked matches, You woke me up earlier than usual AND I didn't even comb my hair! My god dang hair needs it's combing!"

The Imposters stood there silent.

"Is this guy for real?" The woman said.

"And then you kill inklings for fun and sport. That crosses the line and beyond. You are going to have a Very, Very bad day."

OOOH! Shinjiro's initiated Badass Mode!

The Next Episode's gonna include an awesome battle, slight romance. We also find out who those Imposters really are.

Are they Octarians? Rogue humans? Or even something else entirely? Find out on the next chapter!

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit...dark. But don't worry, the sadistic people will get what they deserve!

Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8 (1-2)

Chapter 8's Out. This is an all action chapter filled with...yes, blood/ink, death and a dark theme. So People who don't like violence have been warned!

This is the last chapter that will be this dark and the first to include a 2 part...thingy thing.

Chapter 8 (1/2): Sentinel's Revenge.

Location: Inkopolis

POV: Third

Shinjiro stood, sword in hand as he and Tsung stared at the imposters. Aria gave her sadistic smirk, "Richard, deal with this...guy, I'm going to have a good time with China man And his friends."

Tsung twitched a little, "Racist..." He cocked his MA41. "Sentinel. The Man is all yours. This offensive girl is ours."

Shinjiro gave the thumbs up, "Kick her ass, China man." Tsung growled as he and his squad chased after Aria, who fled, laughing sadistically.

Now Shinjiro stared at Richard, who gave the same stare back.

Neither said a word, they didn't need to.

The two inklings hid behind a bin.

"Sis...is that..?"

The sister was dumbstruck, "The Sentinel?"

Richard suddenly dashed at Shinjiro with inhuman speed, fire came from his back. A sword from the wrist emerged.

Shinjiro bent backwards, evading the attack.

Richard quickly twirled around and swiped at Shinjiro with his leg.

Shinjiro crouched under the attack, he raised his sword with an uppercut, he drew blood, but it wasn't red. It was black, like oil.

"What the...?"

"Damage sustained, it doesn't hurt." He spoke.

Shinjiro stared confused. "Is this guy a cyborg or something..?"

Richard raised his arm, firing plasma blasts. Shinjiro deflected them with ease, his Ink mode turned off.

He pulled a handgun out, firing back.

Richard blocked them with his left arm, making a metal clang, one bullet hit his chest, making a slightly quieter clang and making him flinch.

Shinjiro knew his weakness!

The Cyborg powered up and began to float. "Disabling Speed Inhibitors."

Shinjiro deactivated his own, activating his Jump Jets to keep up with the murderous android.

The two vanished, the only things seen and heard was two trails, White and smokey gray and the sounds of a heavy, metal clanging as the two clashed.

Richard slammed Shinjiro into a building, repeatedly throwing punches at him.

Retreating, he looked around, he was sure his attacks connected, but now his target was gone.

"Target is faster than me?" He said. "Target locate-"

Shinjiro smashed him into the ground, "Take that you metal clanker!"

Richard got up, "Let me give you something in return." He threw a punch, which connected, sending Shinjiro into another building.

The battle was a stalemate, both adversaries gaining and losing ground.

Everytime Shinjiro had an offensive, Richard had a counter, as well as his own follow-up.

He ducks under the cyborg's swing and tries to attack, but the opponent kicks away Shinjiro's weapon.

"Is this all you have? Weak. All you are doing is delaying the inevitable. As punishment, I will make every single Inkling's death slow and painful. I will relish their screams of pain."

The Sentinel got up, "you wouldn't dare touch them, they're my friends!"

Shinjiro was kicked down again.

"Who needs friends? TS-54-...Aria is the only friend for me."

Shinjiro got up again. "I fight for them, They give me the willpower to stand my ground against monsters like you."

Shinjiro evaded Richard's attack, grabbing his sword and knocking the wrist blade away.

Richard lunged forward and Shinjiro parried as slashed it off, following up with a quick, deep slash that inflicted bleeding wound.

Shinjiro looked towards the damaged Richard, who shuddered and sparked, his arm blade jagged from the attack. It eventually crumbled to dust from the damage.

Shinjiro also had his share of Battle Damage. Dents in his armor, and the shiny silver was dull and charred here and there, now that he looked.

Shinjiro took a samurai stance, he ran at the cyborg.

Richard did the same and the two swung.

Silence.

...

...

..

Suddenly Richard was slashed in half, Oil-like blood poured from the wounds.

Richard felt that one as he cried out in pain.

Shinjiro swung his sword lightly, making the black blood off his sword. "Don't worry, it's only permanent." He said coldly to the murderer.

"You can join the inklings you killed in the afterlife, I hear they lo- alright, you know what? This chapter's dark enough."

Shinjiro simply shot Richard in the head, who shuddered even more, beginning to self-destruct.

"Y-You T-T-Thi-Think you W-W-o-oon? The Ali-Alien Coalition is ju-Ju-j-j-Just around the Cor-Cor-co-corner.

We will destory the Inklings and all life on this plan-"

"I wonder if Yaki's having that vanilla pudding Callie made her."

Richard called out, "H-Hey!"

He turned to face the short circuiting cyborg. "The Alien Coalition? No matter. I will stop anything that threatens the earth."

He looked at his blade,

"I now know of my purpose now. I have to protect, not just the Inklings and this planet from monsters like you. But all life. Excluding those who wish pain upon the innocent."

He took a stance,

"And that's what I'll do. Then I'll find the real Aria and Richard, make them Sentinels like me and humanity will flourish again. I swear my life on it."

The cyborg chuckled while he glitches out horribly.

"5 years. That's h-h-h-how long you have until they arr-arrive. They will be heavily armed and have many super weapons." The cyborg suddenly spazed out, exploding in a fiery blaze as Shinjiro slashed at him.

"Rest in pieces."

Shinjiro seen a helicopter. It wasn't his business. He had to get home now.

Location: Booyah Base

POV: Shinjiro

As I enter the base, Inklings and Jellyfolk, both adult and kid, cheer me on as a hero.

The kids crowd around me, asking for my autograph like a superhero. I smile, but I say I don't have time.

They nod understandably.

As the crowds disperse. I find myself in my hut. Yaki, crying in joy, hugs me tightly.

"You scared me! You idiot!"

I smile, "I'm sorry."

Yaki looked up, a smile on her face. "Don't scare me like that again..."

I lift her up to cuddle her. She curls up. I look outside. The sun settled.

'If only I was faster...those innocent inklings and jellyfolk...'

I look outside towards the sky,

'I'm sorry..'

I put Yaki to bed and sit on my couch.

I didn't know if what happened was a dream or if it was real.

I fought someone who resembled Richard, one of my closest friends.

But he was an imposter...right? He was also a cyborg. Was he forced to become one? I growl in confusion and irritation.

A knock on my door. I open it and a purple and black blur whooshes towards me, wrapping it's arms around my neck tightly.. "Callie?!" I silently exclaim. "Where's Marie?"

"Sleeping."

"I see. Why are you hugging me like you've met an old friend?"

Callie suddenly turned red and pulls away. "I have a habit of doing that. Don't mind me, hahaha!" Her laugh slowed, eventually becoming silent.

Awkward silence.

"Um. Listen. Cuttlefish found another Octarian outpost that holds another Zapfish. However, it's heavily guarded. Me and Marie can bear to see Yaki get hurt. And we have so much to do"

I understood what she meant.

"Don't worry." She looked confused, "I'll do it."

"You sure? I would of asked Tsung or..."

I patted her head. "I need the time out and I need to practice my sword skills. After all, Inkopolis isn't going to save itself."

She smiled, "I thought Prim-... Humans were self-centred and mean. You proved a lot of the Inklings wrong."

I shake my head, "trust me, it was a lot worse back then. You guys wouldn't survive. You're all just so innocent and kind."

She blushed, "Well...Thank you for everything, Shinji."

"Shinjiro."

"Whatever, Shinji." She turned to leave.

I blush a bit.

"G'night, Cal."

"Callie." She replied,

"Whatever, Cal." We both share a chuckle as I close the door.

OHH MAH GAWD. I DIDN'T LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT IN FRONT OF A GIRL THIS TIME, YESSS.

This was the best day ever...but genuinely confusing, too.

I was very tired. I fell onto my bed, gently and was out like a light.

What will tomorrow bring?

Ships are now preparing to set sail! I may even allow OCs to come in. Like Humans or Octolings/Inklings. Or even the bad guys!

Chapter 8.2 (AKA, Tsung's side) is being uploaded as you read this. So don't worry.


	9. Chapter 8 (2-2)

Part two! I should point out that this happens during Shinjiro's fight with Richard.

Chapter 8 (2/2): Sentinel's Revenge.

Location: Inkopolis Outskirts.

POV: Tsung

Gunfire was heard constantly, followed by laughter.

"You cannae hit me!" Aria called out, evading the gunshots.

I kept up the assault. "Keep at it, team!"

Aria sighed, stopping dead in her tracks.

"I'm bored...time to end this." She fired her revolver, which followed me and my troops.

Delta, AKA Michael kept behind me. But the bullet hit his chest, he held his left side (my right) I assumed the worst.

"No!" I grabbed him, taking cover as Satoshi (Bravo) and Phil (Charlie) fought the sadist.

"Delta! You alright?"

Michael breathed heavily, "My left lung..." He wheezes, "She punctured it.."

I check his wound. it was bleeding profusely.

I hear him laugh, "Ah shite...I wasn't expecting to go out like this(!)" He said sarcastically.

"Damn it, Delta. Don't think that! We'll survive through this!"

He laughed again, groaning in sudden pain. "Wish it was that easy," he wheezes out more. "We had a good run, didn't we?"

I nod, tearing up.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Michael!"

Michael smiled, "been a long time since I seen you weep and say my name...thought when you were promoted, you became emotionless, like a robot...glad I was proven wron-"

he groaned in pain, holding his wound, "Christ..! This hurts..! I'm...strangely glad. I get to see my family...I'm glad to have died on earth."

He turned to look at me. "Tsung, I...you are like a father to me...thanks for being there for me...for us."

I wiped my tears, nodding. "It's been an honor, Michael." I salute.

with the rest of his strength, he returns the salute. "Farewell...friend"

His hand drops, time stops.

"Friend...?" I clench my fist...I was never this angry... "Michael..."

No gunfight. No insane laughter.

No more tears.

I Yell in anger, I feel time continues, adrenaline rushes through me.

I Grab mt weapon and take aim.

She notices me, I open fire, then Take cover, waiting for an opening. Charlie provides cover fire.

Pop out, retaliate with heavy gunfire, she takes a few hits, sadistic bitch laughs it off. Charlie is shot in the head with a sudden homing shot.

I roar in rage, charging at the miserable excuse of a human.

Knocking her of balance I get on her so she isn't able to get up.

I throw punches at her repeatedly, she laughs as usual.

I must avenge Michael,

She was the reason Phil and Michael died.

I Ignore Satoshi's order to stop.

I don't stop, she deserves this.

She deserves every single hit.

Every painful strike.

Every excruciating pummel.

Deserves. Every. Second.

I continue until her face is no longer recongisable.

My fists begin to bleed.

POV: Third Person

Tsung continued the punch the laughing girl with blind fury. He belted each side of her head with red fists.

"Tsung, Stop this!"

Eventually the laughter from the girl stopped suddenly, indicating her death.

Tsung didn't stop. But he began to slow down.

Eventually he did stop, only to stare at the mutilated corpse, his fists shaking as if he was going to start again.

Satoshi never seen Tsung like this before.

It scared him, terrified him even. He wondered if Tsung was even himself at this point.

'Nonsense...' He told himself.

"Satoshi...this...'Thing' isn't human."

Satoshi inspected the body, the blood and innards wasn't red, it was a blackish blue. "What the hell?"

Tsung nodded, "It's an ETB."

Satoshi shook his head, "you don't think its..?"

He looked down, "They made their move..."

"Tsung...you...alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

He took a deep breath,

"My friends are dead because of this...dead thing." He said with malice and hate.

"Tsung, it's not too late. If we are quick enough, we can resuscitate Satoshi and Phil, if we can."

Satoshi activated his Intercom.

"We need a medic, Two men are down, one with a head injury, another with a chest injury, ASAP!"

Tsung looked over the the city centre, the sounds of clashing and crashing were heard.

Soon a shuttle came into view.

Michael. Hold on.

This wasn't a fight, it was bloodshed.

I would of added this to Part 1, but my phone's a wimp, trying to copy/pasting this whole chapter onto the board causes it to force-close the page, so to combat this I simply:

Split the chapter in segments.

Like this one

It's also one of the reasons my chapters are short, but are uploaded rather quickly.

Anyway, Chapter 9 is coming soon, Stay Fresh, my buds ^3^7

Tsung scares me when he's pissed.

He goes full on beast mode. ;^;


	10. Chapter 9

No author note this time, so simply R&R :)

Chapter 9: Infiltration into the unknown

Location: Outskirts of the Octarian Fortress

POV: Shinjiro

I climb the massive cliff that blocked Octo Valley from this steel, Unpenatratable fortress.

"If the Octarians have all this firepower, why don't they attack now?" I asked myself.

"Because they want to attack inkopolis when they are blind and panicked." Said Cuttlefish.

I slid down the cliff, "Tell me about what I'll face down there."

"Many Octolings, as well as the usual Octarians. But be wary of Octo-Lancers."

Octo-Lancers?

"What are they?" I asked.

"They are the male equivalent of the Octolings. They excel in speed and strength. They wield ink Shields and blades that prevent frontal attacks." Cuttlefish replied.

"I see. So stealth is the best way to avoid them."

"Yep, Careful sonny, you're close to the base now."

The Wall of the fortress was massive. Even bigger than Inkopolis Tower.

How could I scale it?

Oh yeah, wall run.

I begin my ascent, something was up, it was too easy. Getting here without any patrols, making it to the wall without resistance and now I'm wall running up it.

Something's going on here.

As I reach the top, I know why the whole journey was easy.

The entire force was here. This was not good. I see many of the Octo-Lancers Cuttlefish warned me off.

Same size as any Inkling or Octoling, minus the bulky armor, tower shield and the wide, long blade that resembled a Knight's Claymore.

I seen them commune with their leader and my brother, Toshiro.

But something was very wrong. He looked a bit agitated, like he knew something big and something deadly was coming.

No matter, he couldn't of known I, or even Yaki was coming.

Two Octolings, or more precise,

One Octo-Lancer and one Octoling came into view, one a dark red and one a bright blue, was speaking to Toshiro.

I drop onto the yard and stealth my way to them.

I hide away from sight, close enough to hear them.

"Tan, make sure no one gets in or out of this fortress, Zaku, you assist her."

They looked like twins, the octoling looked the same as any other, but the colour scheme of her armor was different, her 'hair' colour was dark grey.

The Lancer had many small tentacles form a sort of 'spiky' hairstyle that belonged to any delinquent. His armor was bright blue, he also had Orange 'hair'.

The twins also had red eyes with a spiral pattern, which was interesting.

"The Octarians have their own Dynamic Duo." I joked silently,

"But they are dangerous. Avoid them at all costs, Shinjiro."

I nod. The place was suddenly abandoned, no octoling or octarian in sight, except for Toshiro.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Who is he speaking too?

"I seen the sentinel fight that cyborg, as well as witness the deaths of many Inklings."

He sat down on a crate, left leg up on the crate, the other down, his left arm rested on his knee, it was how he always sat down.

He was always a trouble maker, but he meant to harm.

Until...

"I know you're there, shinjiro."

Crap...

I stood.

"I won't fight you, but I do know what you're here for."

I stood silent.

He sighed. "I see you really care for them, like I care for the Octarians."

I raised a brow.

"I know how troubled they are. They rely on...machines to keep themselves going. Some are even dying out. It's only a matter of time before the whole Octarian race is extinct. Then what will happen to me?"

He...is bluffing, right? He doesn't actually CARE for them, right?

"You used them as pawns, Toshiro. Why do you care how they feel or act?"

He shrugged, "I...don't really know. I guess I learned from you. I grew attached to them, like you do. I wanted to protect them, like you do."

"You wanted purpose, like me."

Toshiro, for once during his time here, agreed with me, "Yeah. But that's where the similarities end. Both our 'families' are at war. Hell, you and I shouldn't even be talking."

"But...can't you say anything to them?" Toshiro chuckled, "the big man would have me splatted like that."

"Octavio.." Cuttlefish said.

"I wouldn't even dare go against him. Besides, if I did go with you, who would keep these guys safe from the wrath of 'Agent 3'?"

I widened my eyes.

"You didn't know? Agent 3 has caused genocide against the Octolings in the pursuit of finding Zapfish even before you and I came here. Tako was orphaned because of her."

"But...It was retaliation!"

"What's with the sudden tone? Don't tell me you actually know her?"

It's a her?

"To think, my brother is a surrogate father to a genocide expert."

I shook my head slowly, he sighed, "I see you're still blinded by their kindness. Even when the cutest inkling is coated with Octarian blood from top to bottom, you will still 'love' them."

"She would never do it, she couldn't."

Toshiro stood up, shrugging his usual shrug, "She has a good heart, I'm sure. But her loyalty is what will cause her to harm." He turned away from me.

"If she had killed every single Octarian? Would you still love her?"

I grew silent as I asked myself the same question. "If Tako killed every Inkling, would you?"

Toshiro grew silent. "I...I don't know"

He grew agitated,

"Do what you must, but ask yourself this before you take a Zapfish, 'is it worth the lives?'"

With that he vanished into the darkness. I stand silently in the empty area, "Is it worth it?"

"C'mon sonny, we don't have enough time. We need to know where the Zapfish is."

Shinjiro nodded, moving on.

He had went from here and there, looking all over the fortress, evading the troops at every direction. In a corridor he heard marching. Jumping up and latching to a high ceiling.

Pov: Shinjiro.

I barely hold my grip as an platoon of Octolings walk by, this was arduous.

I tried looking all over the many terminals and computers, all I found was useless data about regulations and a 'No Flirting' warning here and there.

I was growing tired, weak and hungry, slightly.

"HEY!" I was suddenly seen, by an Octoling. She pulled out a 9mm Pistol and began to fire.

I deflected the shots back with ease, I reflected one shot back at her, knocking the gun out her hand before knocking her unconscious.

But it wasn't enough. Soon I was crowded and The Octopus Twins walked into the middle of the crowd, staring me down.

Tan, the Sister, grew a smirk, "What's the Sentinel doing here? You here to scout? Take back what's yours?"

I didn't answer. Her smirk vanished, "answer me, you pathetic Inkling-lover!"

"Tan, Calm down. Anger dulls your vision. He will talk. Or he will die."

"I am not talking. I have friends to protect, and I won't let them down." I replied.

"What makes you so special? We have friends too! We bleed, we feel and we struggle just like THEM." She added malice to 'Them'.

I grew silent, but the inklings need their power back...

"We need this more than you do! It's about time the Inklings suffer!"

I heard guns lock and load around me. Suddenly I heard an explosion.

"You left too quick." I look up. Three figures surround me.

"If you had waited, I would have came along. But.."

The dust cleared and stood before me was my fellow agents 1, 2 and 3.

Christmas Eve is here! The big day is tomorrow and I can't wait!

Hopefully you all have a lovely Christmas day as well!


	11. Chapter (10-1)

Sorry for the very long wait, Christmas is beginning to end, so I'm running out of free time DX. But regardless, We carry on with this story. Be sure to R&R! :D

Chapter 10: Squidbeak Splatoon vs Octo-rock Squadron. (1/2)

Location: Fort Octagon

POV: Third Person

The Twins stare at their Inkling counterparts. Shinjiro keeps Yaki close, shielding her from future harm.

"How long has it been since we met? 1 year? 5? A decade?" Zaku asked, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I've lost count, brother. It has been a long time." Tan replied.

Shinjiro looked to Marie, "Who are those two?"

She looked back, "those two...they're our rivals. Let's just say, they've been nipping at our ankles so many times before Agent 3 came along."

"Who killed so many of our friends." Tan said.

"She did it cause it was self defence!" Callie replied.

"That's not an excuse, sending a 14 year old to a war. You inklings must be sooo desperate."

Zaku drew his sword, "Self defence or not. We are avenging our fallen comrades, Today."

Shinjiro picked up Yaki, she wasn't ready to fight these guys.

He dashed away, "I'll leave these two to you girls!"

Suddenly, the Octolings and Octo-Lancers gave chase.

Leaving The Sisters with the twins.

Location: Fort Octagon (With Shinjiro and Yaki)

Shinjiro muttered aloud as he ran through corridors. Yaki demanded they went back to the Callie and Marie.

"Those two can handle themselves!" Shinjiro replied.

"GET THEM!"

"SKIN 'EM ALIVE!"

He picked up the pace, giving an high pitched "AGH!" As he narrowly avoided a fully charged Splatter Charger Shot.

He ended up in an open yard, suddenly he was hit with a flashbang and a grenade which disorientated him.

He felt on one knee, hearing the muffled sounds of Yaki shouting.

POV: Shinjiro

"...!" I shouted, but I could hear was terribly muffled voices.

"... ... ...!" I felt a foot strike my back, sending me on my front, I felt no pain. But a bunch of Octolings and Octo-Lancers dog piled me, preventing me from getting up.

"Pre... T.. Spl...Sh..!" I began to hear clearly. I heard something about a Splattershot, in which I forced all the opponents off.

I turn to see a lone uniquely dressed Octoling with a Splattershot, pointing it at Yaki, who had tears in her eyes.

I took slow steps towards them, she stepped back, bringing Yaki with her. "S-Stay back! I'll splat her!"

"Let her go, and I won't hurt you."

She shook her head, "You lie..! You'll kill us regardless!"

I sigh, "I won't ask again."

I suddenly increase the loudness and anger in my voice, "LET HER GO!"

The Octoling released Yaki and ran back a little, aiming for me.

I jump in the air, evading her shots before swinging my blade towards her, she screams as she fell to her knees.

Suddenly I hear a metal clang, The Dark Gray Knight is in my view again, "Shinjiro..."

"Toshiro..." I jump back, landing at Yaki's side.

POV: Third Person

Both humans looked to their surrogate daughters, before turning their gaze on each other.

"You were about to kill her in cold blood, weren't you?" Toshiro asked.

"Self defe-" Shinjiro began.

"DON'T! Give me that..." Toshiro interrupted, his hands clenching into fists. "You were going to kill her..."

Shinjiro felt silent.

"I guess the twins found you, hm? Shame...guess now I have no choice now..."

"Toshiro, can't you and the Octoling leave with us?! We don't have to fight!" Shinjiro begged.

"And do what?! Tell Tako to kill her own people!? I'd rather burn in acid then set myself aflame than go with you!" He replied.

"Why are you making it so hard, Toshiro?! We are brothers!"

"Heh...heheheh..." Toshiro chuckled.

"Shinjiro died long ago...The Shinjiro standing in front of me now..."

Shinjiro felt daggers impale him.

"IS A DECEIVING, MURDERING BASTARD!" He jumped into the air before charging head first at Shinjiro.

Immediately, the two humans began swinging their swords, blocking and deflecting attacks.

"You are my brother no more!"

"You are overreacting, Toshiro! It's YOU who is poisoned!"

"Shut up!"

Toshiro delivered a swipe kick at Shinjiro, knocking him back.

Marie opened fire on Zaku, most of her shots missed why they were deflected by Zaku. "Is this all you have? I guess time does affect one's skill."

"Are you saying I'm old?!" She fired again.

"I'm saying you suck!" He charged at her, she evaded his thrust.

"Take it from the experienced, Marie, You don't have any skill at all, just luck!" He evaded another volley before he slammed his blade down.

she blocked with her Splatter charger, which cracked a bit from the sudden impact.

"Dang it!" She uttered.

Callie sweeped her leg under Tan, who hopped over and retaliated with a drop kick.

Callie put her arms up and stopped it, grabbed it and slammed Tan on the ground. "Haha!"

Tan got up quickly, slamming her elbow into Callie's stomach, knocking the wind out of her with a satisfying yelp. "Haha..!"

Tan stepped back, admiring her pained adversary, "Feel that? That's what pai-"

Callie slammed her heel into Tan's head, "Did you feel that!?"

Octolings, Octo-Lancers and Octarians gathered to see their second-in-command and their enemy clash.

Toshiro was overpowering Shinjiro, his sword inches away from his neck.

Yaki fell on her knees, if Shinjiro dies, she'd be captured. She knew what Octarians did to whose who had opposed them greatly.

When all seemed lost, a gunshot was heard, followed by a metal clang.

Everyone looked up to see who it was.

"Long time no see, Shinji."

"You..!"

Phew, we're closing in on the end. Not the end chapter. We still have a lot more chapters before I call this quits!

Who do you think the mysterious figure is? Comment who you think it is!


	12. Chapter 10 (2-2)

Nothing to say, except R&R :)

Squidbeak Splatoon vs Octo-rock Squadron. (2/2)

Shinjiro turned to the direction the bullet came from.

"Long time no see, Shinji."

"Richard?! Aria?!"

Aria, who held her trusty revolver, smiled. "Man, we had a rough time getting here, after that old geezer told us where you all were."

Richard folded his arms, nodding, "Aye. We went from A to B...then to A again, then we got here." He said.

No doubt in Shinjiro's mind, this was the real deal. He and Toshiro's childhood friends were here. Maybe they can talk sense into him!

"Richard. And..." Toshiro eased up as he seen Aria.

"Toshiro..." Aria said quietly.

"What's going on, Toshiro! Get him!" An octoling called out.

"Come on! He's right there!"

Toshiro turned to face Shinjiro and Yaki.

"Aria...Is it really you?"

"Yes, Toshiro..."

He gave a nod, "then look away."

He charged at Shinjiro and the two began to clash once again.

Aria couldn't believe this. Her best friends were fighting. They weren't sparring like in the past, no.

They were fighting to kill.

Richard shook his head, shouting, "Oi! What the hell you two playing at!"

Toshiro whipped around, "Shut up! This does not concern either of you! Shinjiro, Yaki, All of the Inklings must die for what they done!"

Richard raised his eyebrow. "Why? What did they do?"

Toshiro raised his arms, gesturing to the Octarian army, "Why don't you ask them?"

"The Inklings had forced out of Inkopolis, and had pushed us here!" One Octoling spoke up

"They killed many of our families in the Great Turf War. Most of us are Orphans because of them!"

Toshiro now spoke, "Even now, the Inkling have the right to waltz on their turf, doing what they do best..." He pointed at Yaki with his sword.

"This pathetic excuse, knew what she did. She, herself, made the youngest among us an orphan and cause great pain to her and her comrades, when she destroyed an outpost near Inkopolis!"

Yaki looked down, hugging Shinjiro's leg. She wanted to go home and forget that horrible event.

"Tako still has nightmares, of an orange coloured Inkling slaughtering many Octolings and Octarians. You all don't know what it's like!"

"SHUT UP, TOSHIRO!" Shinjiro roared, startling Toshiro and everyone else.

"You don't know what it's like either! To fight for survival, when everyone is against you!"

Toshiro took a step back as Shinjiro advanced, the two fought once more.

"You don't know what it feels to steal and hurt just to make it through today!"

They crossed blades, Shinjiro easily gained the upper hand.

"Your parents didn't die in wars or natural causes!"

He kicked Toshiro onto his backside.

"You never have nothing to begin with..."

Toshiro looked to his side, "Tako had everything. She had a family. Someone who loved her."

He got on one knee, "She had a life... And it was stripped from her in an instant because of the Inklings!"

Shinjiro began to feel sorry for the Octoling.

"I won't rest, until every single, cowardly Inkling is dead! So you might as well kill me, Shinjiro!"

Toshiro charged once more, his blade held it high.

Marie opened fire on Zaku, who continued to evade her attacks. She was beginning to get angry,

Until Zaku tripped her up and held his blade at her neck.

As soon as she felt metal against her, she suddenly went limp.

Zaku kept his cold, emotionless face. "That is fear. Something you haven't experience in a while."

She wouldn't dare move. She was afraid, "This is satisfying...keep that look on as I take your life.

Callie noticed her cousin. She thrown Tan out of her way and ran towards Zaku.

He raised his sword to execute his opponent.

Everything went in slow motion.

Callie picked up the pace as she went into a sprint.

She wouldn't make it in time!

Suddenly a gas grenade was set off, blinding Zaku.

A solid smack was heard.

Tsung stood beside Marie.

"You! That guy from before!" Marie exclaimed.

Tsung turned, helping the female up. "Leave him to me. Help your sister."

She was going to tell him that they weren't blood related but she had no time.

Tsung turned in time to evade a slash with ease.

"You interrupted my execution."

Tsung noticed his side burn was trimmed.

"You trimmed my side burn."

Zaku displayed his first emotion in a long time, Anger.

He felt as if this human before him was mocking him.

Tsung pulled out a combat knife, which was a little longer than an ordinary one.

You would might as well call it a short sword.

Zaku closed the gap between them and began to cross blades with Tsung.

Callie and Tan continued to exchange punches and kicks.

"Why..!" Callie uttered

"Won't..!" Tan replied

"YOU GIVE UP!?" They both yelled as their arms past each other, their fists colliding into one another as the two coughed out their colours.

Tan fell to her knee, as did Callie.

In a fit of anger, Tan got up and prepared to stomp her to death. But she was grappled and incapacitated by Marie.

The two exchanged a smile.

Tsung advanced on Zaku, countering every blow he threw.

Suddenly, he struck him with the hilt, sending an electric charge through Zaku, knocking him out.

"Easy..." He said as he stowed his knife away.

"Shinjiro ran away with Yaki to distract the rest of the Octarians! We have to hurry!"

Tsung nodded. "Lead the way!"

The three ran down the hallway.

Heading toward the courtyard.

They seen the two cross swords again.

"I've...had..! ENOUGH!" Shinjiro shouted, he had slashed through Toshiro's sword. He kicked him down before pointing it at his neck.

"Would you really kill your own brother?" He said.

"You said it yourself...Shinjiro is dead." He raised his sword, Yaki got in the way.

"Stop!" She shouted and he stepped back, Toshiro was confused.

"Why? Why are YOU stopping him from killing me?" Toshiro asked.

Yaki's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't mean to hurt or kill...I only thought I was doing something right. I didn't know the Octarians were suffering..!"

"you...liar..!" Toshiro said, "You...know what you did..! You have guts, saying sorry! That won't bring the octarians and octolings you killed!"

Yaki fell to her knees, "I know that! I didn't want to do it! I was only defending myself...I'm sorry! I'm sorry..!"

She kept repeating herself as she hugged herself.

She felt someone hug her.

Looking up, she seen Tako wrap her arms around her.

"I...forgive you." One or two 'awh!'s were heard as they hugged one another.

Toshiro fell silent, he didn't know what to think...

"Well. Well. Isn't this a touching display?" Shinjiro, Toshiro and everyone else turned to face the direction of the voice.

"It's him..." Toshiro uttered.

Well, this was an action filled chapter! Sorry if I made you cringe heavily at the 'feels' attempt part.

Sad parts aren't my speciality.

Swords, blood and guns are :D.

I may not update as often as College is around the corner, and I have to get back into routine. :c

So 'Updating often' will have to be set to 'Updating weekly'. Hopefully you guys understand. :D


	13. Chapter 11

The Eleventh Chapter of my Splatoon Fanfic. Phew, it's getting more intense now! But what happens now since the big bad has showed up? Let's see!

Warning: This chapter includes minor torture and blood/Ink, in one or two scenes.

Chapter 11: Betrayal

POV: Third Person.

Location: Fort Octagon Courtyard.

Shinjiro kept his guard up as he, Toshiro and his friends look up at the looming shadow.

Yaki, Callie and Marie remembered the shape all too well.

The two giant hands,

The massive spherical UFO.

The disco lights editing from within, no doubt about it.

This was DJ Octavio.

Shinjiro realised his Communication earpiece was freaking out around Octavio.

The Jammer came from him, he was here this whole time!

"Toshiro. Why did you hesitate to destroy these hipsters?"

Toshiro spoke, "Well...you know...So many blasts from the pasts show up, you're bound to-"

He was grabbed by a metal hand, forcing him in front of the floating mech.

"You have outgrown your usefulness, anyway. Your armor and weapons were copied.

"What?! Those were my data and mine's al- Grgh!" Toshiro was crushed slightly to silence him.

"I'm altering our deal." He dropped Toshiro, Tako ran to him.

"I see you have decided to betray me as well..."

Tako stood in front of Toshiro, "No...Tako..Don't."

She shook her head, "He'll kill you..! I can't let him!"

A fist came flying towards Tako and Toshiro.

Shinjiro interrupted it's path by blocking it, but even as he blocked it, it propelled him towards Tako, she ducked, Shinjiro crashed into Toshiro.

"Agch!"

"Argh!"

Octavio turned to face Callie, Marie, Richard, Tsung and Aria.

With a simple swing of his fist, the five were piled onto the knights, leaving Yaki as the only one standing. "Agent 3...You've been a pain in the backside for too long!"

Yaki clenched her fist, She grabbed Marie's Splatter Charger, aiming it at Octavio.

But one Octoling took aim and shot it out her hands.

One metal hand snatched her.

"Yaki!" The squid sisters yelled in unison.

Octavio held his hand up, as if relishing a victory, "Now Agent 3...I'll show you the pain of all the Octarians you have defeated..!"

Slowly he tightened his grip, Yaki gave a pained scream

Shinjiro got up to his knees, "Stop it!" He was ignored. Yaki agonised yelling began to echo throughout the yard as the Octarians cheered at the poor Inkling's pain.

He drew his sword, charging at the mech with newfound power.

Jumping in the hand, he slashed a part of the hand off, which connected the hand to the entire mech.

The hand released it's grip and out came a badly bruised Yaki.

But then the Octolings and Octo- lancers charged at the group, they stood no chance. The Octarian Force apprehended Shinjiro, Toshiro and the Others.

Location: ?

Shinjiro awoke somewhere, he was met by a figure, it was a cell with Yaki at his side.

Someone was also in the cell with them.

It was a Octoling, who gave the most cutest smirk ever, she'd never be taken seriously.

Behind her was a mysterious figure, who had their whole being covered by a cloak.

"How are you feeling?" She said in a sweet voice.

"I'm...fine."

The Octoling approached Shinjiro. She was just around his size. She nodded.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait...who are you?" Shinjiro asked

She gave a smirk, "Octolia." She snapped for fingers, "I brought some guys, they said they knew you.

The figure shook, revealing 3 inklings, whom Shinjiro was familiar with.

"Rio!? Zack, Josh?"

Rio, Zack and Josh emerged from the cloak, armed and loaded.

"Don't think we'd leave you behind." Zack said as he smirked.

"Su and Shi are getting the others." Rio said, itching for a fight.

"I...think you'll have to wait for that...I seen them down the corridor, to the left." Zack replied.

"Let's go then! We gotta save them!" Rio said, excited.

Rio, Zack, Josh and Shinjiro, Yaki and Octolia reached the cell.

"Octolia, why are you saving us? Don't you realise you're helping the Bad guys? From your point of view..."

Octolia looked down, "We aren't the valiant Octarians anymore. It's filled with fear and paranoia now.

Even Toshiro began to notice. I thought, if we were able to get the Zapfish back, we'd be able to live again. But I was wrong...I...want to see what Inkopolis is like."

Shinjiro nodded, "we'll talk about that later, let's find the others."

Soon, Richard's voice was heard,

"You think that hurts? I've been in fist fights that did worse!"

The sounds of electricity was heard, "Leave him alone!" Aria was heard next.

Shinjiro dashed ahead, he had seen the torture chamber.

He had seen Richard getting electrified, and Aria tied up.

He shook his head, Richard has taken bricks to the head, he's a tank.

"C'mon ya kid, do your frickin' worst!" Richard taunted.

A sudden whoosh, the Octoling was incapacitated.

"Oh. Cheers mate." Shinjiro nodded to Richard, "Don't mention it, Richie.

Richard shrugged, "Never frickin' mind..."

"Where's Callie and Marie?" Shinjiro asked,

"Those two colourful lasses? I heard somethin' about an interrogation room."

"Thanks, you coming with us?" Shinjiro asked

"Hell yeah." Richard replied, helping Aria up.

Marie was strapped to a chair, fear overwhelming, Zaku stood behind her. Brandishing a small dagger,

"You will tell me where Cuttlefish is..." He said.

"N-Never..!" She said, fear in her voice. She suddenly gave a cry of pain when the dagger slid across her shoulder, leaving a greenish white wound.

"Persistent, aren't you? I can keep this up all night if I must. I can dip your hands in our ink, I can beat your senseless, I can electrify you or submerge you in water."

He stood in front of Marie, kneeling till they were face to face. "But I can stop that if you reveal his location."

With the last of her courage, she shook her head. "I refuse to t-tell you! I...I-I won't! Y-You can't make me!"

He smirked cruelly, before jabbing the same shoulder wound, this time with much force.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shinjiro heard a scream! "MARIE!"

He dashed down the hallway,

"Shinjiro! Wait! God damn it!" Richard ran after him, as did the others.

Zaku pulled it out, "Tell me!"

"Never..!" His eyebrow twitched as he grabbed her neck. "I swear, if I didn't swear on Octavio that I wouldn't kill you, I'd kill you!"

"It won't b-benefit you in a-anyway!" Marie replied, genuinely crying now.

"I still have Callie."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't..." She replied.

"I know how mentally weak she is, she couldn't withstand the pain you're in."

"If you touch her, I'll-"

The blade sunk into her shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain once more.

"You'll what? Scream and cry like the miserable Inkling you are? You are in no place to be make idle threats!" He twisted the blade slightly and yanked it out, light green ink following the tip.

Marie was panting heavily. The pain was to great "Someone...help me..!"

Zaku, smirked, he finally snapped her. "Go ahead, cry for help then. See what do it does you."

Marie began to wail, "Callie! Shinjiro! YAKI! HELP ME!"

Zaku heard something outside the cell, "I'm coming! Hold on!"

"It's-!?" Zaku was struck hard by Tsung. Knocking the Octo-lancer elite unconscious.

"Oh god..!" He said upon looking at Marie, her clothes were tattered, wounds covered her arms. "Good thing I found my First Aid before I came here."

He set her on a more comfortable spot. "alright...this may sting a little..."

Shinjiro had noticed Callie in her cell, hands covered her face. "Oh no...!" He barged the cell down, holding his shoulder, seething. "Where's Marie."

"I-I...don't know, but when they took her out, I heard her scream in pain and...it's stopped..."

He held her in an embrace. "She's tougher than you think, I doubt she's gone!" He held her up, thank god she wasn't hurt.

He couldn't say the same for the other squid sister, however...

Marie gritted her teeth as Tsung patched the last wound up, wrapping a bandage around her whole arm.

"Will...It heal?" She asked,

"As long as you don't pressure it. It should be around a few hours, maybe a full day.

She nodded, "we must find the others."

Tsung carried her, she felt light in his arms. She had a little tint of red on her cheeks as he sprinted down the hallway.

Soon they found the group heading towards the same cell, just a different route.

Marie was put down by Tsung, she ran to callie and hugged her from behind.

"Yaki...I know you're trying to cheer me up, but hugging me from behind won't help.." But then she realised Yaki was a little smaller than Marie.

Callie turned to face Marie. Tears welled in each other's eyes as they embraced each other.

The two held one another tightly, refusing to let go.

Shinjiro smiled at the reunion.

"We need to get out of here..." He said.

"But, Shinji, The zapfish, you guys need it, right?" Zack said, Rio fangirling behind him,

"It's the Squid Frickin' Sisters!" He said to himself quietly.

"Look at us. We cannot go on any longer." Shinjiro replied,

Tsung nodded, "He's right. If we progress now, it will only result in our capture and possibly, our execution. We must regroup, rearm and rethink our strategy.

I have called for an evac, just in the courtyard. We should get out thinks in the armoury."

Everybody agreed as they made a break for the Armoury.

Woooo Marie Fans are gonna hate me for this. ;-; I'm sorry.

But hey, at least we get to see adorable cuddle, yush?

Sorry for the late update. I have to focus on College. They are upping the ante of Difficulty now.

But yeah. Hopefully chapter 12 is filled with action, romance and more screa- uh, more tears!

Stay fresh and review :D


	14. Chapter 12

CH12 :D Phew, the Update Rate is rather low, isn't it?

No matter, as long as these get to you and gets you Cringy, sad or mad, It's all good.

You know what to do, Read and Review! Slight warning, this chapter contains Blood/Ink ;)

Chapter 12: Something's coming...

Location: Fort Octagon - Prison Corridor.

POV: Third Person.

Shinjiro, Toshiro, Tsung and the whole group behind them followed Octolia as they headed toward the Armoury, which was quite far.

"Where's the Armoury, we've been running for ages!" Asked Zack.

"We'll be there in a while!" Octolia asked "We're here." She said.

"Finally." Toshiro said, Octolia walked in, she quickly shot the camera before it turned to face the entrance, "We have a few minutes so gear up before they sound the alarm!"

And everyone did, equipping their usual gear they used.

Callie and Marie switched weapons, of course due to Marie's injuries from Zaku which caused her to no longer use her Kelp Splatterscope.

Callie looked down in disgust, clenching her fists.

She hated herself for not being able to protect Marie from this. She could easily see Marie was struggling to hold her weapon.

Marie had Callie's Ink blade, which was fairly new since the Ink Blade was perfect for wide coverage.

It worked as an Anti-Infantry weapon, much like a combat knife or a sword.

Marie didn't know how Callie could use something so dangerous and risky, yet being able to not get hurt.

It made her a little jealous.

As Toshiro and Shinjiro were gearing up, Rio approached them.

He blushed, "Y-You're the Squid Sisters, yes?"

The two widened, their disguises were gone.

Marie sweated dropped, shaking her head, their cover was unfortunately blown. "Please don't tell anyone about our second life. Alright?" She said, looking back to Rio, who saluted, pen and paper in hand.

They signed it for him and he was hopping like a giddy schoolgirl.

He gave a joyous smile, "Thank you...you both made my day twice as better! I'd both hug you, if we weren't in this situation" He said, trying to contain the rest of his happiness.

Callie gave an 'awh' wanting to pinch his cheeks while Marie simply smiled.

Su and Shi eventually caught up, "You forgot-" they seen everyone was already free, "-us...Well."

Shinjiro recognised the twins, Su and Shi, Immediately "Oh hey, it's you guys!"

Shi smiled, "Hey, how are you enjoying the future..?" He asked.

Shinjiro scratched the back of his head, "It's...full of eventful moments. And this." He gestured to the whole room.

"You'll get used to it." Su smiled.

Shinjiro responded with a "hehhh...yeah."

"Let's get out of here." Tsung commanded as Everyone left the Armoury.

DJ Octavio watched the cameras.

"Those hipsters are slippery, Yo."

"Sssssheeerhurr..." ("they are escaping...")

"Then send the Octolings and lancers. Bro, we don't want them Escapin'."

"Nnnurgghhrrr..." ("But they've given up on getting the Zapfish..")

"Who cares, Ice 'em before they can escape, you dig?"

It's presence vanishing, "Hegh..." ("I 'dig'.")

"Hmph. Like I'd let the Squidbeak Splatoon flee so easily. They gonna have to past my Wasabi Octolings and Dubstompin' Lancers..!" He said, pumping his tentacle into the air.

"But that thing...I suspect somethin' fishy here..."

He turned on his hip hop music, in which the whole room lit up with disco lights, "Aw yeah...DJ Octavio's still got da beat!"

Despite the figure leaving, Octavio still felt it sulking around.

Looking at shadows while the thing was nearby would make you slightly paranoid.

He felt a bit uneasy. That thing popped out of no where and simply asked for orders. Any question given to 'It' about it's origin would cause it to rapidly change the topic...or cause it to remain silent.

It also kept to the shadows, whispering to itself as if speaking to something or someone.

Octavio sighed, He'd have to keep an eye on it.

Shinjiro and Co ran into the same Courtyard.

In their path was a black figure, their face concealed by the hood's shade.

It's hollow, gurgling breathing could be heard.

"What is that?" Yaki said, backing off behind Callie.

"I don't know...It's too humanoid to be Octarian." Said Toshiro, unsheathing his sword.

It took a step, before vanishing, Richard was knocked away, "Richard!" Toshiro called out, he was suddenly smacked down onto the ground by the figure.

Shinjiro threw a quick slash, but it vanished. He too was knocked away.

Callie and Marie prepared for this being.

The Being attacked and the two engaged.

Despite their well-coordinated attacks and synchronised. The combined efforts of agent 1 and 2 didn't even nudge the tables.

Marie swung for the figure, it stepped on her blade and back flipped.

Callie fired a fully charged shot from Marie's Charger but the figure simply kicked it towards Marie, who avoided it.

It vanished, covering the area in black fog.

the two popstars began looking around in the black fog that had engulfed the area.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Rio called out, but it was too late.

The Being charged towards Marie, delivering a sharp punch to the stomach.

It then grabbed her by the ankles striking Callie across the head, using Marie as a bat.

Marie fell unconscious and Callie gave pained cry, coughing up ink from the impact. She was forced to see her friends and allies fall like flies in bug spray.

Rio looked to the Sisters, then to the figure, "NO ONE FRICKS WITH THE SISTE-" The Figure simply gave him a hard backhand, knocking him away into the wall with a comical *DING!*

The Being then easily struck down Aria, who tried to distract him. Zack and Josh lasted a while, but couldn't keep up and they were defeated with ease. the twins, Octolia and Tsung, were also dealt with in a matter of seconds.

It didn't bother with the Tako. It merely walked past her, reaching towards the three agents.

Yaki kneeled in front of the two pop stars as the figure moved closer and closer, until it towered over her.

She was afraid, but it overcome by her will to protect her friends.

The Figure heard something move behind it.

It moved it's head and narrowly evaded Tsung's straight punch.

It elbow blocked a follow-up kick,

Whatever this thing was, it was fast, able to deflect any attack thrown at it as well as throw out just-as-quick counters.

It's fast attacks and jabs, which Tsung dodged, were all aimed for his Vital Spots, this enemy wasn't playing around.

He was on the defensive as the being began to get feral and violent with it's attacks, as if it was desperate to kill him.

A scrape appeared on Tsung's cheek, causing red to leak slightly. He gave an upward uppercut which the being grabbed, flinging Tsung over it

"Urg!" Tsung was winded as the being hissed slightly, then charged at him.

Timing his attack, he rolled onto his back, his foot colliding with the figure's stomach, giving Tsung a little distance.

It wobbled for balance, the air knocked out of it.

"Hsssss..." ("You are wasting time...")

Tsung smirked at what the thing said. "Then I'm doing my job."

The being charged once more.

Tsung folded his arms.

Bullets were fired off at the cloaked figure, who back flipped away from the barrage, "Bring her down!" Tsung called out to the Helicopter.

"Get on! Enemy reinforcements coming in massive packs!" The Pilot called out.

It wasn't long before everyone had boarded the Helicopter.

The Figure latched on the helicopter and tried to board as well, but a good kick in the crotch from Callie caused it to lose it's grip and plummet.

"Thought I was gonna die of old age. What kept you?" Tsung asked, closing the Helicopter gate as the bullets from enemy infantry hit the plating of the Helicopter, which simply bounced off.

"Helicopter had rotor problems. Don't worry, we'll drop you off at Inkopolis. But Tsung, you're needed back up above."

Everyone looked confused, except Tsung. "Alright. Prepare a Dropship then when we get back."

"Yes sir."

The Being hissed slightly as it's prey fled.

It snarled before slamming it's fist on the ground.

"You let them get away!" The Octo-lancer said, "You're useless."

It turned to face him, a black and red scythe separated his arm from his body.

"GRAAARGH!"

Everyone turned to see the Octo-lancer tumble to the ground, seething in pain and missing an arm.

Everyone who witnessed the horrific scene took a few steps back.

It watched the anguished and heavily bleeding Octo-lancer as if it was savouring his pain, It gave a menacing hiss.

It turned to walk away as Medics approached the injured male.

"Hrrrghneugrhah..." ("If you want to keep your other arm, I suggest you don't anger me again...")

Location: Marie and Callie's apartment.

POV:Third

After a long trip home. Marie sat herself down on the couch in their living room. She held a cup of grape juice.

She looked at her bandaged arms and thought of the man who had saved her not for the second time, but the third time as well.

He did so much for her and Callie, she didn't even ask this time.

She blushed a little.

"Hehehe...What are you thinking about?" Callie said, behind Marie as she looked down at her.

Marie looked up and their eyes met. She frowned.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" She replied.

Callie shrugged, her head wrapped in a big bandage, "Curious." She flashed a quick smile.

"You know what they say, Curiosity splatted the catfish." Marie said, putting the drink on a table beside her, folding her arms.

Callie looked to the bandaged wounds and her smile and happy aura vanished.

"So...Who bandaged that up?" She asked.

"Tsung...you know, that man who helped Shinjiro out with those two imposters." Marie replied.

"Ohhhh..-and?" Callie asked.

"He came to my rescue again and he helped me with my wounds..." She blushed, not caring if Callie seen her.

"So that's why you're saying Tsung in your sleep! You have a crush!"

Marie's blush intensifies, causing her face to go blood red.

"W-What? Don't be stupid. I hear you mutter for Shinjiro in your sleep! I also seen you- MMFF?"

Callie put her hand on Marie's mouth. Her face pure red in embarrassment.

"You seen nothing that night..."

Marie gave her usual smirk which was hidden.

Her voice muffled shook Callie's hand a little. "Mmms...M Mmf..."

Callie removed her hand.

"Besides, They're humans and we're Inklings.

I doubt 'that' would work out between us..."

Wind and crickets.

"Well...We do share a very similar anatomy to Humans." Callie pointed out.

Whooooooosh...

The two blushed, "Why in the squid are we talking about this?" Callie asked,

"I don't know..."

Marie replied.

Callie itched her head slightly, "I'm...going to bed."

Marie nodded, a drink in her hand."Night."

Callie entered their room and her face turned red, she gave a sigh of relief.

Location: Shinjiro's Hut.

POV: Shinjiro

"ATCHOO!" I sneezed loudly, covering my nose with a tissue.

"Some girl must be talking 'bout you, Shinji. I wonder how you do it." Toshiro said, his armor off, he wore a black, red sleeved shirt and black jeans, along with White sneakers and fingerless gloves.

"I don't think I'd want to 'do' it with any girl here. I mean...they're 15 or 18's. We are literally 12.000 years older than them...I think?"

"The tighter, the better!" He said, a perverted grin on his face.

Oh god damn it, Toshiro!

"I'm kidding." He said, "If Octolia found out I went out with another girl, she'd hunt me down and never rest until my head's on a platter."

"What now? I mean...We failed to get the Zapfish from the fort." I said, changing topics.

"Ahem" Octolia cleared her throat, holding a little Zapfish in her hands.

"Atta girl, Octolia." Toshiro gave a thumbs up. I gave a nod.

But I got a feeling that something big is coming...It's not that thing we fought and it isn't Octavio.

I've had this feeling for a while, something looming up above.

It wasn't the Federation that Tsung was apart of.

I have to get power back to Inkopolis soon...

Phew...I'm running out of ideas and I can't help but feel like every chapter is rushed ;-;

Who feels like they must add more to their chapter?

...

No one?

Ah well, Chapter 13 may be a little longer, maybe might be done this weekend...hopefully.


	15. Chapter 13

Alright Chapter 13 :D

I don't have much to say though :c

You Know the drill, review, read, fav.

Chapter 13: Letting go of the past.

Location: Shinjiro and Toshiro's hut.

POV: Toshiro

I awoke to the sound of snoring.

"Urrrgh..." Octolia moaned, "He's been doing this all night..."

I gave a chuckle, Shinjiro's snoring keeps anyone up.

Except Tako and her Inkling friend.

"How can they endure that awful noise?" Octolia asked and I shrugged.

I got up and headed into the walk-in wardrobe.

I have to admit, I didn't expect Shinjiro to be this organised.

He was always the type of guy to lie down somewhere and spend his time sleeping and he did silly things by accident.

But that's what made him likeable at the orphanage.

He'd lighten up anyone's mood.

But then everything changed when he left...

Location: Yakuza's Orphanage.

I seen my father and Shinjiro leave the Orphanage.

Shinjiro didn't even turn to say goodbye to everyone...to Aria, Richard, hell even the guy who stuck by him 24/7.

After that, Father made pods for the others as well.

One by one, I seen my friends, from kids to adults, be taken away to the 'future'.

I was the only one remaining. Was I worth anything?

Was I, the biological Son, destined to die and not do nothing, while everyone else was given a Second Chance?

Hell no!

So I ran away, and I stole a prototype Armor Father worked on, along with a copy of his weapon.

It wasn't as tough as the weapon Shinjiro was given, but it sufficed.

Eventually I found myself in front of Shinjiro's pod.

In anger, I drew my sword.

"Are you happy?" I said.

"Are you happy, that you and everyone are going to be together?! I'm not! I'm going to die here!"

I hold the sword up, "But If I cannot live for the future than neither shall you! Everything was perfect before Dad found you on the streets! You taken away my future!

NOW I'LL TAKE YOURS!"

I swung, but the blade stopped at the window of the pod.

I can't do it. I can't kill the man who, despite taking my future, treated me like a somebody.

"It's not fair, damn it!" I feel to my knees, metal clanging against stone.

"I was the first! It's not damn fair! I'm not dying here!"

I seen a glint out of the left corner of my eye.

Another Cyro pod was easily hidden.

I got up and turned to Shinjiro, who was frozen.

I was jealous. He didn't do anything and HE got everything.

I did everything and got nothing.

I try to move the moss covered rubble over the pod to hide most of the pod. After a few seconds, I began to freeze up.

Hopefully I may find a purpose.

I drop to the stone floor, coughing as I see blurry figures in front of me.

"teG mih pu!" I heard, I was dragged to my feet.

I look up now, seeing a black figure in front of me, purple dots flicker in my view.

"ohW era uoy?" The voice appeared female, but was garbled slightly.

"What..?" I asked.

"Foreign language detected" I heard in my helmet.

"Who are you?!" the voice asked again but I could understand it.

"uh...T-Toshiro..."I said slurred, still under the effect of thawing out.

The figure walked closer, lifting my head so our visors meet.

"Who...a-Are you?" I asked,

"Classifed..."

She looked at me, then at my sword. She smiled

"However, that can change, if you agree to help us."

And so, I became a sort of...guardian to the Octarian army. I had seen death and tears in the once-great military force.

Troopers having to be put in machines to survive.

Said machines being adapted for combat...and 'Octolings' like Octolia dying, bursting into a purple ink-like substance.

If this was their blood, it was a brutal way to die

"Who...what did this?" I asked.

"The Inklings..." I raised my eyebrow, didn't my father say they were the good guys? If so...that makes the Octarians the bad guys.

But then why were they dying out?

Nothing made sense.

"What did they do?" I asked.

Octolia breathed in, "They had grown greedy of the power source that was for both Octarians and Inklings...now they took it for their own gain, and spread about lies about our betrayal.

About a century ago, they sent so many Agents against us, we couldn't handle them. It was genocide, this is all we are now."

Shinjiro and the others were siding with the Inklings...! Does that mean...I have to fight my friends?

I clenched my fist as I remember Shinjiro, how he got everything.

"Take me to your leader..."

-now-

I clench my fists in anger.

'Come on...Put on your armor and lay waste to everyone! It's why the entered that pod, isn't it?! So just do it! It's your 'purpose'!'

I shook my head of the voice, strange that It appeared when I came here.

I had gotten dressed and allowed Octolia to get changed.

Smirking, I peep in. I got a good look at her as she changed.

She had noticed me, "Tch?! TOSHIRO! YOU PERVERT!" Suddenly a boot collided with my cheek.

Stars flew around my head as I was knocked out.

Location: S.S Studios.

POV: Third Person.

It was a few minutes after the news report as Callie plopped her arms on the table, followed by her head.

"No sign of the Great Zapfish itself... The energy the Smaller Zapfish are giving isn't going to cut it." Marie said.

"Mmhmm." Callie groaned out.

"And not to mention we have three outsiders who may or may not be splatted on sight."

"Mmhmm."

"AND not to mention you look like you've been out all night, getting drunk." She continued.

...

"Mmhmm"

Marie tapped Callie on the head, Callie peaked out.

"Mm?" She moaned.

"What's wrong? Why have you been quiet? You weren't like this a few moments ago." Marie asked.

she could literally see the trouble radiate off Callie like dry ice leaving a fog machine.

Callie sighed. "Well...you know how I have a crush on Shinjiro?"

"Yeah?" Marie replied.

"The feeling's getting worse now. I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't tell him..." Callie stated, her face going red as she spoke.

Marie gave her a -_- expression.

"Really? That's what's troubling you?"

"D-dont judge me! I know you have felt that with Tsung!" Callie countered.

"S-So what? At least I don't do 'that' at night!" Marie parried.

"W-When!?" Callie deflected.

"Last night, I peeped in..." Marie riposted, giving her creepy smirk.

Callie, defeated, laid her head on her arms.

"I'm a weird inkling..." She weeps as Marie drinks her tea,

"It's a crush, you'll muster the strength to get through it. Eventually..."

And I'm done with 13 now.

14 is on it's way, don't worry.

Now. How would you like the next adventure to take place in?

Comment about it with your review!...please, I'm barely evading Writer Blocks here...


	16. Update 090216

Update - Hey guys. Currently got a problem on my hands. The Blackberry I used to get stories and chapters dobe is broken. And I do not know how to Copy and Paste on a samsung. so until I know how to C&P on this, or use my laptop. I will be on Hiatus. sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
